A Godfather's duty
by kusanosakura
Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? Good Malfoys, Good Snape.
1. Prologue

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: Eventual Severusx?, parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Dumbledore/Dumbles-bashing,

* * *

Prologue

Severus had when he found out that the Dark Lord was after Lily- well Harry who was his godson but he knew Lily would be as fierce as a mother bear protecting her cubs, he'd begged to see her. He'd told her about the prophecy- what little he knew. He swore that he'd never meant to put her in danger. He told her and James he'd do anything for her. Severus never liked James Potter but he could tell that his best friend was in love. So for Lily's sake he did his best to be pleasant. He even attended their Bonding and Muggle Wedding. He'd been present at Harry's birth, Lily had named him a godfather but James had chosen Sirius Black. A mistake, the man was a complete dunderhead with children.

He heard that one time Sirius had watched his niece, Andromeda's daughter of course, that little Nymphadora got a hold of his broom and tried to fly it. Poor kid ended up with a broken arm and a concussion.

Severus also placed a charm on Lily that would notify him if she were in danger. It went off that night. He apologized to Narcissa and tried to floo to the cottage. It didn't worked, since he was welcome there despite the Fidelius Charm it should have let him in. Lucius caught him in the front parlour; together they'd run out of the house. He'd needed Lucius; his oldest friend in Slytherin calmed him. They'd Apparated to the cottage. They-well he had, Lucius had seen nothing, and he saw a green flash in the nursery window. He'd screamed and ran into the cottage.

Lucius had held onto him and he'd dragged him uncaringly into the Fidelius charmed house.

The front door had been blasted open.

The stench of Dark Magic was poignant. He'd found James, dead in the parlour. There were signs of a powerful duel; the parlour hearth had been destroyed. There was the reason the floo wasn't working. Severus ran past James' dead body and up the stairs.

There were soot marks and other signs of magical destruction on the way upstairs.

The nursery door had been blasted open.

Lily lay sprawled on the ground.

Severus ran to her, gently turning her.

Harry, his godson was screaming fit to wake the dead but it did nothing for Lily. She was already cooling. The nursery window had been destroyed and cool fall wind was blowing inside.

"Severus, give me the child." Lucius asked.

Severus did so and cried rocking Lily.

Then soon after came the shouts.

"James? Lily? Merlin! James! Oh no! What have I done! I never should have! I'm going to kill that rat! Lily? Where are you? Merlin please don't let Harry be hurt!"

Lucius called out, "We're up here Black!."

The sound of running came closer.

"Snivellius? Did you do this?"

Severus was furious, "Hurt James and Lily? Never! You know as well as I do the magic of the Wiccaning wouldn't let me."

"You were a Death Eater!"

"I was a spy! We both were. You know that. Lucius and I were outed by Bellatrix. We've been hiding out in the Manor for weeks. I came because the charm I set on Lily went off. I couldn't floo in."

"Floo's dead." Sirius said woodenly, then he saw Harry, "Give him to me! He's my godson."

Severus' eyes flashed, "He's my godson too, same as Draco. Harry isn't going anywhere until the wills are heard and we know James and Lily's wishes. He's probably equally ours."

"I said get your filthy snake hands off him! Stupefy!"

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: Eventual Severusx?, parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Dumbledore/Dumbles-bashing,

* * *

Chapter 1

The next thing Severus knew he was waking up at the Manor.

"What? Where is Harry?"

"Lay down!"

Severus winced, "Andromeda?"

"Yes. Cissy called me. Almost fainted when Ted told me who was at the floo. She had the house elves watching you. Sirius that good for nothing stunned you both. You were already in shock. Harry was missing when the Aurors arrived. There is a manhunt for Sirius. They said he betrayed Lily and James. I never would have thought him capable."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Well, they say he was a Death Eater." Andromeda said confused.

"They're crazy. He hates Death Eaters almost as much as he hates Blacks. He was raving about Pettigrew. He knew something about the betrayal. Lily would get nervous when I mentioned Sirius being secret keeper. She couldn't lie well. I always wondered if he really was. Remus kept up and disappearing. I was always spying…"

"So Cissy was telling the truth. Bella wants her head. She better be careful Bella's crazy."

"You don't have to tell me. She found out we were spies somehow and tried to kill us both. We barely escaped. Lucius had to adopt me after locking down the manor. So I'm now a pureblood apparently. I'm half Prince and half Malfoy."

Then the words sunk in…

"Harry missing? Sirius demanded Harry. He stunned us."

"You were already in shock so I had to let you sleep it off. Lucius woke up sooner." Andromeda said almost kindly.

"I've got to find Harry."

"You leave Sirius to the Ministry."

"A Ministry that's been infiltrated by Death Eaters? Salazar's cauldron! Andromeda they'll want Harry dead because the Dark Lord did."

"The Dark Lord is gone. Everyone's celebrating. He's gone. There have been wizard crackers going off everywhere, firecrackers and owls in flocks all over.

"He can't be gone…" Severus muttered.

They made their way to the breakfast room.

Lucius was shaking his head, "The Daily Prophet's lost it."

The front page clearly read. 'Potters murdered. Country-wide manhunt for Sirius Black'

There was a picture that said 'Have you seen this wizard?' beneath it.

Severus sighed, "I don't believe it. I may not have liked Black or called him a friend but he would died before being a Death Eater or betraying James and Lily. He despised us for being spies. Something is wrong about this. We've got to find Harry. If he's with Sirius and they're out to get him Harry will be hurt."

Andromeda sighed, "You really think he's innocent?"

Severus was quiet a moment before nodding, "Yes. I do."

"I'll floo Amelia. She and Ted work together. She's a hit wizard."

"Thanks Annie!"

"You're lucky Lucius that you got Narcissa and not Bella!" Andromeda said sharply.

Lucius reached over to squeeze his wife's hand, "That I am. She supported me when I decided to become a spy. I was Marked against my will. When Narcissa found out I'd been forced into taking the Mark and Bonding to her we became allies, partners. We'll never have a relationship like yours and Ted's but it's enough."

Narcissa smiled at him, "I knew Annie had become a healer. I was too cowardly to approach her with Bella around but I did keep tabs on her and Sirius."

"If the Dark Lord is gone, we can come out of hiding. I'll gladly turn myself over to Amelia. I was a spy for Dumbledore's precious Order not that he will admit it."

"So was I. Bellatrix had me kidnapped and Marked. Probably for my defiance and insisting on still being friends with Lily. I ran and tried to get Dumbledore to help me but he merely told me to spy for him. I have never wanted this thrice damned Mark."

"We'll find Harry. If Sirius is guilty I've still got enough pull to insist on a trial. I'll not forgive that little bastard for assaulting us. It is customary for the Department of Magical Children to assume temporary custody of orphaned children until the reading of the wills and the appointing of a guardian. We were only insisting on following the letter of the law." Lucius tried to reassure him.

Severus crumpled, "He's all I've got left of Lily. I promise her I'd take care of him. The bond between us is screaming at me. I've got to do something!"

"I'll make contact with Amelia. You just rest. You've had a terrible shock." Andromeda told him in her no nonsense way they all clearly remembered from when she reigned as Queen of Slytherin.

"James' office. He has a vault hidden that proves I was a spy. I told him everything I told Dumbledore. In some cases more. James knew we were both marked against our will. I was working for him when he was still officially with the Aurors…" Severus said slightly excited.

Andromeda squeezed his arm reassuringly; "I'll pass the information along to Amelia. Stay here."

Severus turned to eat but he had no appetite. If only he could use his bond to Harry to find him…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: Eventual Severusx?, parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Dumbledore/Dumbles-bashing,

* * *

Chapter 2

Andromeda returned with news at Lunchtime.

"What news Annie?" Narcissa asked immediately as her sister entered the Family Dinning Room

"Amelia will hear your stories. She has agreed to meet you at the Potters' cottage at ten tonight. You are to arrive with Ted and myself. I think due our entreating on your behalf she was moved to listen. She is expecting you to hand over your memories regarding your being Marked as well as your spying activities."

Severus didn't care about that at the moment. "Any news on Harry?"

Andromeda shook his head, "Sirius was arrested. He is accused of betraying and conspiring for the murders of James and Lily Potter, the kidnapping of Harry Potter, the murders of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles."

"What about Harry?"

"Sirius claims that upon exiting the ruins of the Potters' home he was met by Rubeus Hagrid who demanded the child on Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore apparently made arrangements for him to stay with Muggle relations."

Severus was incensed, "With Petunia? With that Horse-faces, magic hating bint? She hated Lily! They haven't spoken since their parents' funeral! Petunia blames the deaths of their parents on Lily. Petunia is an abusive woman. She has no conscience and frightened Lily at times. How could he place him with her?"

Lucius slapped him, "That's enough. No Slytherin suffers from Hysterics. We know where he'd been sent. Do you know where they live?"

Severus rubbed his cheek, "Little Whinging, Surrey. I don't know the exact address."

"Annie, it's illegal to bypass the Department of Magical Children. How could he do so?"

Severus frowned, "He must know who Harry's godfathers were: Sirius who stands accused of horrible crimes and myself…a spy. He must think that I'll be imprisoned or too crushed by Lily's death to be bothered."

Lucius clasped his shoulder, "You're a Malfoy. We are not that susceptible to grief. We mourn yes but not is an obvious way that we might be mocked for it."

"The Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Children is Lady Greengrass. She's Bonded to Lady Lovegood. Both of whom are neutrals in this conflict between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters. She'll help us if she can be brought to see that it's in her best interests." Andromeda said with a smirk.

Severus was stunned, "You'll help me?"

"Of course. You're a Malfoy and so is Cissy. That makes you my family. Harry is Sirius' godson. James Potter and I were cousin, his mother was my Great Aunt Dorea. Harry is family either way. I am doing this for Cissy's sake. You must be a kind Bondmate or else she would not have felt she could contact me."

Narcissa shared a look with Lucius before replying, "Annie I did nothing that my Bonded would find fault with me for. I allowed him to do as he wished. When he was attacked as his bonded I summoned a honourable healer."

"Do not be late. Amelia is sticking her neck out for you two." Andromeda said sharply.

"We'll be there with bells on." Severus said automatically.

The others gave him strange looks.

He said quietly, "It's something I picked up form Lily's mother…."

"I see. Well I've got to run. I'm due for a staff meeting at St. Mungos'."

Andromeda vanished as quickly as she came.

Severus' melancholy increased. Harry had been sent to Petunia, had Dumbledore lost all his vaulted wits?

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 3

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: Eventual Severusx?, parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Dumbledore/Dumbles-bashing,

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucius took Severus aside after lunch, "You've got no standing! The only way you can truly fight for Harry is if you do the one thing you don't want to."

Severus had followed Lucius into the elder Slytherin's study. He scowled, "I told you I don't care about politics."

"You have greater magical strength and political power if you assume the mantle of the Head of the House of Prince. I've told you that since you owled to discuss your letter from Gringotts that you received when you were seventeen." Lucius glared back, then bringing the full brunt of his authority over his 'cousin'.

Severus winced as his Malfoy blood magic was brought to bear against him, it caused a compulsion to rise and nearly willed him to obey. "Alright! Tell me what to do."

"We're Apparating to Merrivale. It's about time you assumed possession of it."

Severus groaned, that would take a lot of blood and magic that he would have to replace. It would weaken him but if Amelia Bones was still the loyal person she had always seemed then it would not only be safe but would show a measure of trust. Trust went a long way with true Hufflepuffs who lived by the virtues prized by their Founder.

Lucius summoned an elf, one named Stria. "You will take us to the edge of Merrivale's wards."

The elf nodded, wrapping it's thin but long and deceptively strong fingers around their arms.

They were Apparated straight to Merrivale Manor, which lay in Dartmoor, Devonshire, the ancestral home of the Prince Family.

Merrivale was between Princetown, which had taken its name from the Prince Family of course and Tavistock, on the edge of the property was a set of standing stone or as locals called them menhirs.

According to journals housed in the vaults he'd inherited from his mother, the Muggle locals called this set of standing stones Merrivale having long forgotten that there was a squire's home here, the standing stones Merrivale includes a double stone row 182m long, 3m wide, which are aligned almost exactly east-west forming a sort of private drive. Drives that wizard architects and landscapes chose in later eras to do with hedges such as at Malfoy Manor, which was a younger property. There were also stone circles that once were places Prince seers had meditated hoping for a glimpse into the future.

Being a being that prized logic, Severus had no trust in seers and didn't quite believe in the volatile hand of fate.

There was also a kistvaen, which appeared to be a ruin but was actually large fine structure that was far larger inside then it appeared outside, it was built out of the Merrivale Granite and Elvan, which is a type of quartz that came from Penzance way eons ago. The Prince Vault was not in a churchyard, it had been built within the wards boundaries but not close enough to truly disturb the view and was magically grounded enough to accommodate the generations of Princes from the building of Merrivale Manor. As the son of Eileen Prince and the only surviving male in the family this place was his.

Dartmoor is an area of moorland in south Devon, England. The house was made of the granite that littered the moorland; the Prince family had been responsible for protecting the Magical creatures that made their home there as well making sure that they didn't stray into Muggle territory. To the North of Merrivale were the hamlet, the quarry and Staple Tor, while Cox Tor was to the immediate west.

The moorland that surrounded the manor was capped with many exposed granite hilltops known as tors, providing habitats for Dartmoor wildlife. The highest point is High Willhays, which was 621m above sea level. Muggles considered the entire area rich in antiquities and archaeology. It was far truer than the realized…

Merrivale Manor, the Seat of the Prince Family was built in the 1300's, some four hundred or so years post-establishing of Hogwarts and pre-consolidation of the magical world to places like Tinworth in Cornwall, and Upper Flagley in Yorkshire and Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon which of course wasn't far as the crow flies. Maybe an hour and twenty minutes by Muggle means, it was over forty miles but less than sixty depending on route taken of course. He could drive, Mr. Evans insisted on teaching him and Lily at the same time.

If it had been the family's wish it could have been made to resemble a rather broken down ruin but that was took much trouble for if they knew it was there they'd want to explore it or knock it down. According to the Muggles, this was a national park, this part that included the estate was not only unplottable but had wards that simultaneously transported Muggles from one side to the other without they're known something was there.

Merrivale Manor was gaining an almost tumbled down look to even those to could see past the wards. A pity for it'd been a nice home according to those like the Malfoys, Blacks, Crabbes, Goyles, Puceys, Flints and so on who'd attended gay parties there for eons. He sighed, Lucius was implying that he'd have to become more vibrant, vivacious and gay- well by that he meant joyful and charming. Things he wasn't naturally but Lucius had since his graduation and reluctant heirdom to the Prince line to have been dragged to enough Slytherin hosted parties and he learned how to be out of necessity. He could perform like a pureblood if he had to, he just preferred the solitude of his lab.

After all the Blacks' originally lived nearby at a place called Grimpound, however when they moved away the lack of concentrated living magic caused it to decay faster then Muggles would believe. Muggles swore it hadn't been inhabited since 1300 BC, or at least it dated to that time their way of reckoning. Wizarding perception of time and eons was different. They could count how many years ago but with calendar changes between both Wizards and Muggles it was hard to know when their perception of events coincided.

Severus came to the decision, not only was Lucius right but it would convince the bond to lay low for a while. It would cease its incessant tugs that bordered on pain for a time because he was doing something. By assuming a position of prominence he would be more then just an unemployed First Class Potions Master. While the Prince family was nearly broke by pureblood standards they still held a seat in both the Wizengamot and Hogwarts' Board of Governors.

He murmured the spell in Latin that would open the wards that were locked when his grandfather died sixteen years ago. He used a weak, carefully controlled slicing jinx to spill his blood on the edge of the north side of the property, which was where they had been deposited by the Malfoy elf Stria.

Severus wracked his memories for how much blood one needed to spill to reclaim a magically sealed family seat. When a member of an Ancient Wizarding family who inherited an entire familial estate by entail, they received on their seventeen birthday a sealed missive from Gringotts. Much of which he'd not understood when he had received it and it had taken Lucius time to explain it all. He'd deemed reclaiming this place too onerous.

Now five years later he was out of necessity claiming that which Lucius had insisted he do.

Lucius was too well bred to mention that he'd told him so previously.

As each drop of blood landed on the wards the place changed, there was magic in a wizard's blood. More so then a witch's not that they would agree. The place had looked half abandoned and half frozen in time, an odd mix but understandable. After the first pint of blood the lights in the Manor came on, shining though it were still daylight. The green of the lawn seemed brighter; the fountain in the centre of the courtyard could be heard. The scent of growing things filled the air.

After over a pint of blood, nearly two he, Lord Severus Prince, formerly Severus Snape; captain of the Hogwarts dueling club and now Potions Master, First Class stepped over the wards' edge onto the Merrivale Estate. The magic of the place strengthened as he strode towards the house.

Pausing only briefly.

He had created strong wards, which he'd used in conjunction with wards James learned through Auror Training and weaved them into the already existing wards.

His blood being half Malfoy allowed Lucius admittance, especially when he tuned the wards to allow Lucius access.

Since he had not been a Lord in his own right prior to his adoption by Lucius, he would always be somewhat subordinate to his old friend and confidant. It was no matter, he always had been. When he started at Hogwarts, Lucius was a fifth year and Prefect.

XoooooX

Lucius silently observed his old friend, pleased that the wildly talented young man had absorbed his teachings so well. He had given Severus extensive instructions as to the nature of wards that he had received from his own father. Instructions that James Potter should have received from his father the Winter Solstice after the death of James' mother. Potters were notorious for binding their magic so tightly to that of their Bondmate that Potters rarely outlasted them. That Lily had outlived James proved that the formerly irritating Gryffindor had forced himself to his limits to protect his family. To stay and fight was not a Slytherin or a Malfoy trait. Rather, it was their modus operondi to hide.

Information on the family wards was stored in the vault beneath the Drawing Room at the Manor. They were magically sealed to only the heir, the magically chosen Lord Malfoy to-be.

The wards at Merrivale not only recognized Severus as their master but his old friend's blood, that was half Prince and half Malfoy had woken up the Manor.

Lucius watched at Severus as he manipulated the wards, pleased that his new cousin and long time friend had keyed the wards to allow himself. It was as if it was as simple for Severus to do as when he'd locked down the Manor.

Malfoy Manor at present admitted only those keyed to the wards. Severus had been adopted yes but he hadn't been adopted using his blood. Rather Severus was adopted using the blood of his cousin, a formerly disowned Malfoy.

The moment his father Abraxus died, Lucius contacted his cousin privately 'forgave him' for his father's imaginary offences. Xenos had been Sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin and had been Bonded against Abraxus' wishes to Demeter Lovegood. His father hadn't seen the benefit of tying their blood to the Lovegoods. Demeter was a descendant of Ravenclaw and had been then heiress to assume the title of Lady Lovegood. The Lovegood family like the Greengrass were entailed upon the female line. No wonder Demeter's mother Hera had bonded to Lady Darina Greengrass. Demeter's elder twin sister had been named heir to the Greengrass line.

Lucius supposed that it had been his father's wish to bond Xenos to Aurora Greengrass however; his cousin Sanctus had cheerfully bonded to the woman. Despite the Bonding it hadn't brought the Greengrasses to the Dark Lord's cause. Rather, it had made Sanctus consort to the current Lady Greengrass who had graciously allowed him to study law, which was his passion. At present Sanctus was Lucius' lawyer, he had key both former Malfoys into the wards when he locked down the Manor.

Neither Lady Lovegood nor Lady Greengrass were pleased when he was Marked. However when he told them that it had been against his will and he was spying for the Auror Department did they not forbid their Bondmates from contact. Despite appearances Lucius had been close to his cousins.

Sanctus and Aurora had been prefects two years after himself and Andromeda; while Xenos and Demeter had been Prefects that same year for Ravenclaw. It was unheard of to have two sons chosen at Prefects but Uncle Apollus had been so honoured. Nor was it common to have two sets of twins bond but the Malfoy twins had bonded to the Greengrass-Lovegood twins.

XoooooX

Severus thoughtfully walked up the stone flagged drive and through the wrought iron gate which were guarded by two large dragons that resembled Welsh greens, wings spread and mouths wide showing fierce stone teeth.

Lucius was just behind him.

The lawns surrounded the Manor looked less untended then he'd expected. Behind the Manor had been a set of four cottages if he remembered correctly where the manor's outdoor servants had lived. House elves were more suited to indoor tasks. So there had sometimes been Wizarding folk who lived there.

There had been a set of farms to the south and west of the Manor house. Where the Muggle church and parsonage would have been there was an owlry and meetinghouse for the inhabitants of the cottages. Where the graveyard was, was also the Prince Family vault. There was a pond, well it was more of a lake since a steam pooled into it.

There were also barns for storage of animals, other outbuildings like the icehouse and also for storing the cottages' communal harvests after giving the Manor its due portion. There had been a mill as well at some point. With dragons dung as fertilizer, the farms on Manors owned by Pureblood families were often more prolific and less prone to droughts or famines.

None of which Severus could see from this approach, though built in the 1300s originally, it had been remodelled and added to over the generations.

As they approached the large oak doors they opened of their own accord.

Lined up in the hall was a set of six house elves in varying ages.

One house elf stepped forward, "I is being Lolly sir. Would you be Lord Prince?" the large eyes wide with curiosity, ears twitching.

Severus nodded imperiously, "I would. I was born Severus Snape, son of Lady Eileen. My grandfather was the last Lord Prince. I never intended to assume this position myself. I preferred to pass it on to my son provided I find someone worth bonding to."

The house elf leader Lolly nodded bowing, "We is being ready to swear."

This much he remembered, he accepted the loyalty and offers of service from his house elves as per the traditional vows bonding them as master and servant. Thank Salazar that Lucius had taken him under his wing.

Severus bowed almost imperceptively in Lucius' direction. Before gesturing to his friend, "This is Lord Malfoy. He arranged for me to be adopted into the Malfoy family. He is to be treated appropriately."

The house elves nodded.

"Lolly would be proud to greet Master's guests appropriately."

"Our House is in danger."

The elves stiffened.

Lolly bowed, "Would Lord Prince be referring to the murder of Lady Lillias?"

Severus blinked, "Why? You know of that?"

Lolly nodded, "Of course. House elves be tied to family magic. Lady Lillias was born to Lady Eileen after all. Her is being our Lord and Master's sister. Many condolences."

Severus was stunned, "What are you talking about elf?"

The elves looked at each other in confusion.

"Lord Prince is not knowing? But…" Lolly seemed to come to a decision, "Lord Prince then be coming to the study."

"Very well." Severus said gruffly gesturing for the elf to lead the way..

Lucius following them both up the large marble staircase.

Severus followed the house elf up the stairs and then down a gallery covered in portraits who tried to call out to them but he paid them no mind.

The house elf Lolly stopped in front a large oak door and opened it. Gesturing for them to enter first.

Severus swept past the elf and entered what was surely his grandfather's study.

There was a large bay window that took up nearly the entirely of the outer wall. The wall to the left from where he was standing was covered in a tree mural. Each leaf had a name written in black with the exception of three: Severus Aurelian Prince and Herodotus James Potter. The third was that of a Coraline Dorena, he saw that her birth date was the day after Harry's. Lily had a daughter? Where was she? Why had he never heard of her? A third leaf beneath James and Lily's branch had withered like that of its parents, Eva Irene Potter. That daughter he'd known about…

There it was Severus and Lillias Anastasia born on January 9 1960 to Eileen Jocelyn Prince. His mother's name was tied to two leaves, both of which were withered: Tobias Hamnon Snape and an unfamiliar name. The unfamiliar name was tied to his name and Lily's. Despite the evidence before him he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Soft footsteps passed him

Severus saw Lucius reach to touch the tapestry.

"It was damaged and is healing slowly."

"Grandfather burned them off?"

Lolly nodded, "Yes. When Lord Prince be giving his blood and magic to the Manor it healed it. We knew about Lady Lena's twins. We mourned when she died. But we is being grateful for Master being alive. We knew you'd been adopted."

"Can you find Harry?" if they could find Harry, perhaps they could find Coraline…

"Lolly can be trying. Is that what Master wills?"

Severus' face tightened and then moulded into an impassive mask. "It is my desire that you find him. At present he is the closest thing I have to a successor. I believe him to be with Petunia Dursley who is assumed to be Lily's sister. Petunia lives in Little Whining in Surrey. That is all I know. He was placed there by Albus Dumbledore."

"What about Missy Cora? Would Lolly's Lord be wanting to know where Missy Cora is?"

Lucius spoke when Severus failed to reply, "Of course. Though he is not her godfather as her uncle he would like them raised together."

Finding his voice again, Severus nodded, "Find her."

"Lolly be seeing that the little master and mistress be found. Lolly don't think the protections on Missy Cora be as strong as those on Master Harry. Lolly miss having little ones in Merrivale to be looked after."

"My second set of orders is to have my mother's former residence stripped of all possessions. My potions lab is to be appointed in an appropriate location here so that I might return to proper brewing."

"Lord Prince be the bestest brewer since master Severus' great grandfather. Lolly were his personal elf and was his bestest assistant."

Severus was surprised, "You don't appear to be very old Lolly."

The elf shifted nervously, "Lolly were a very young elf. Her didn't know better. Lolly were caught by Master Tiberius spying."

"Spying?" Severus asked.

"Lolly were spying on Lord Tiberius when he be brewing. He were going to punish me. Lolly ask a question out of turn. Master decide to train Lolly. Lolly learn quick. Lolly be good at scrubbing cauldrons, preparing ingredients and putting owl deliveries from the apothecary away in his cupboard. Lolly even be taught to brew. Lolly learn to brew for elves. Lolly still be brewing for elves. Lolly be head of healthiest elves in Britain."

"A house elf that brews?" Lucius smirked, "Lucky Severus. Now if you'd claimed the state sooner you would have had so much trouble preparing for the Potions Master exam. Now Cissy can't complain about the state of your home for she declared it positively filthy and uninhabitable. She would bemoan the state of my robes should I return from visiting you to have the last five inches thick with dust and grime. Dear Cissy would claim they were ruined."

Severus glared, that was closest a person of Lucius' sensibilities would come to a plebeian, 'I told you so.' Purebloods implied such things rather that speak them aloud. They raised an eyebrow, sneered silently, smirked importantly or just sniffed at one.

"So Severus it seems that young harry is your nephew as well as your godson. We can speak to your half brother Sanctus. Being our family lawyer as well as the consort of the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Children, his bonded Aurora will be more likely to support our claim. The sooner that the Ministry discovers that her superior, the Head of the Department, Lord Rosier took the Dark Mark willingly…"

Severus scoffed, "Of course he did. Edred's father was at school with the Dark Lord. Both Ephraim and Edred like your father promised their sons to the Dark Lord's service. If my grandfather had chosen to Bond my mother to a Death Eater,"

Lucius waved a hand dismissively, "Think not of it. The Dark Lord is gone."

Severus snorted, "Show me his body and I shall believe it. Something happened in Ivy Cottage, of that I am sure. Harry liked while James and Lily perished."

"Lolly still being needed Master?"

Severus turned to her, "No."

Lolly shall see that Master's things be moved. Lolly send elves to look for young master and mistress. The lab is being in order to inspect. Lolly proud to serve a brewer such as Lord Severus."

The elf disappeared with a silent pop.

Lucius nodded approvingly, "For lacking both master and mistress for years, the elves you inherited are well-mannered and dedicated. There is not one speck of dust to speak of."

Severus glanced at him, "Therefore, there should be little by way of complaint for Narcissa to make."

Lucius smirked as he chided him, "She will no doubt claim your Manor shall need a mistress to keep it to rights."

Severus scoffed, "Your lady knows full-well that I am not attracted or affected by the fairer sex."

Lucius shook his head, "More the pity, for it is quite enjoyable to take one's pleasure. Especially with a woman as beautiful and passionate as my Cissy."

Severus pressed his hand to his eyes, "Do not bid me think of you and Cissy sharing pleasures. I am merely content knowing you have done so and that the product of such I is the godson I dote on."

"Do you wish to explore this place now?"

"No. I shall do so at a later time." Severus said shortly.

"Do you want your things from your rooms at Malfoy Manor delivered here?"

"No but we need to meet with Sanctus, Aurora, Demeter and Xenos immediately. Our throwing ourselves upon the mercy of the ministry will affect them as well. Also I wish to have Fredrick Nott investigated by the Ministry. For the possible rape of an heiress and also for the murder of his first wife."

Lucius nodded, "We can turn Bellatrix over for murder as well. Her miscarriage was the result of imbibing a potion that slowly poisoned the infant. When Cissy went to offer condolences Bella said that nothing was worse for the figure than breeding.

Severus snorted, "An excuse. Bellatrix would not carry any child but the Dark Lord's. I owe her charges for assault on my person and for having me Marked against my will. Anyone with eyes can tell that Rodolphus and Rabastan are under the Imperious."

"Do you think that Bella cast it? Or their every loyal father who went to school with the Dark Lord and brags about it?"

Severus shrugged, "Who knows?"

Lucius snapped his fingers.

Malfoy elf Stria appeared.

"Stria inform Xenos, Sanctus and their Bondmates that I request their presence at Malfoy Manor in an hour's time."

The elf nodded and disappeared.

Severus and Lucius exchanged looks of determination.

XoooooX

Narcissa met their guests at the floo in the Receiving Room; the house elves took the Lovegood Heiress, Luna Avalon and the Greengrass heiress, Daphne Evelyn to the nursery where Draco was. Narcissa proceeded to escort their cousins to the Afternoon parlous.

Lucius rose to meet them, shaking hands with his cousins Sanctus and Xenos. He greeted Aurora and Demeter with a bow and kissed the back of their hands, "Welcome."

Severus rose, he was hugged by his new brother Xenos while his hand was shook generously by Sanctus. He kissed Demeter and Aurora politely on the cheek.

Aurora spoke first, "Cousin why have we been summoned so imperiously?"

"We, Severus and I are meeting with Hit Wizard Amelia Bones this evening. We have need of our family lawyer."

Sanctus had escorted his Bondmate to a comfortable chair and stood standing besides before responding, "My lady," he bowed to Aurora before turning his attention to Lucius, "So cousin, you are in need of my services?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes, as well as that of Aurora. Perhaps, Severus should explain, for it is he who needs your services Aurora. Cousin." He said gesturing in Severus' direction.

"It is true that James and Lily are gone. Harry like Draco is my godson. Harry is missing." Severus spoke from the comfortable seat he was perched on.

Aurora was clearly stricken, "Missing? The Potter heir is missing? Why was I not informed of this?"

Severus shrugged, "I know now. I suspect that Dumbledore had something to do with that. You see prior I had cast a charm to warn me if Lily was in danger, the floo wouldn't connect so Lucius and I Apparated to Ivy Cottage."

Narcissa interrupted, "At great personal risk mind. they walked to the edge of the Anti-Apparation wards. They could have been attacked! It would have an excellent way to bring you out of hiding. You could have used a house elf. I had Stria watching."

Lucius patted her arm, "You are right. We were in a hurry and did not consider all options or consequences."

"You were exhibiting Gryffindor tendencies." Narcissa muttered under her breath.

Severus continued, "We Apparated at once. Rather I Apparated and Lucius was dragged along. We arrived in time to see a green flash."

"I saw nothing…" Lucius said softly.

"That was no doubt due to the Fidelius charm having not broken yet. Lily was better at Charms and probably cast it. The green flash was most likely the Killing Curse. I entered the proprty practically dragging Lucius into the charmed home."

A most uncomfortable experience." Lucius mused, "The wards attempted to throw me out but charm shattered by the time we reached the front door and I could see."

"A non-Secret Keeper can bring someone else into a place guarded by the Fidelius Charm but the person brought in cannot tell what they know. Not even a person of strong will can break the compulsion for silence." Demeter spoke up.

Severus nodded, "True, thank you." One could count on a Ravenclaw to know such things. Especially one who was involved with Charms research. "We entered the cottage to find James dead in the parlour surrounded by signs of a terrible duel. There were large traces of Dark and powerful magic. We followed signs of more Dark Arts spells to the nursery," his voice was choked, but he forced himself to continue, "where we found Lily dead as well. Harry seemed all right, I didn't actually examine him for I was too sick with grief. Lucius told me to pass him Harry and I did so."

Lucius interrupted, "I had a chance to look him over, he show signs of exposure to powerful dark magic but other than an oddly shaped scar he seemed unharmed."

"I didn't notice. I was too busy mourning the loss of my best friend. With in the last house I have recently learnt that she was born Lillias Anastasia Snape. I did not know this until I was informed so by one of my house elves. It was then proved by the aforementioned family tree tapestry in my study, which I can show either of you should the need arise. Both she and I were born to my mother who was Eileen Prince in her youth. Thought she married by Muggle means Tobias Hamnon Snape, it seems that our father was Fredrick Nott. I am suspicious that he raped her. We both know that it is custom that following the payment of a fine fore raping an heiress, if children are conceived than both aggressor and victim are forcefully bonded. So my mother must have felt to avoid such an outcome. Lily must have been given away while Tobias and I were convinced that we were father and son. So I was raised if one could call it that as the son of a Muggle and a bloodtraitor while Lily was raised by the Evans as their daughter."

Aurora interrupted him, raising her hand to stem his words; "So the young Potter heir is not only your godson but also your nephew? Your proof is your family tree?"

Severus nodded, "As we both know, the family tree tapestries can be changed merely by blasting off members but their parentage can only be changed by blood adoption. However once one is beyond the Veil one's parentage is final."

Demeter seemed thoughtful, "True. How does this affect us?"

"When it is revealed that Lucius and I are Death Eaters despite your claims to neutrality, you will be investigated. However, the bond between Harry and I is strong. I can't resist its nudging to protect Harry. While the parents live the bond is silent. Now that they are dead, it I s pushing at me to fulfill my oath. I swore on my blood to protect Harry." Severus said quietly.

Aurora politely ignored his brief show of emotion, and changed the subject out of courtesy, "So my brother, you have taken the assumption of the Prince family seat?"

"With the sacrifice of blood and magic I have assumed the Lordship and Headship of my House. Yes I still acknowledge ties to the Houses of Malfoy. Greengrass and Lovegood." Severus said after getting a hold of himself.

"That is well," Demeter said gravely, "We have seen proof of your assault by Bellatrix Lestrange. The House of Lovegood Acknowledges the House of Prince and swears fealty on its blood."

"As does the House of Greengrass, we too swear fealty on our Blood to the House of Prince. Sanctus and I shall accompany to you to your meeting with Hit Wizard Bones. He as your lawyer and I as Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Children." Aurora was firm.

"I shall come as well. Xenos may return to Rook's Folly with Luna or remain her at Malfoy Manor." Demeter agreed.

"Luna and I shall wait your return beloved." Xenos said politely.

"Daphne shall remain here as well. I know Amelia, we've worked together as prefects and now in the ministry. She is more honourable than any Gryffindor I've ever met. With the exception of course of Kingsley Shacklebolt, he was neither a prefect nor played on his House Quidditch Team. Instead he was Captain of the Dueling club and a member of the Wizarding Chess club."

"Very laudable choices for a future Auror." Lucius replied. " Severus was a member of both and became Captain of the Dueling club as well."

"Flitwick said I was one one of the most talented duellists he's ever had the pleased of nurturing and watching mature."

Lucius smirked, "It's no wonder when you spend must of the time outside of classes dodging hexes and jinxes from James Potter and Sirius Black in school."

Severus groaned, "And avoiding Bella and her posse of pureblood henchmen."

"Well neither of us had much respect for the Rosiers, Cissy's, mother," Lucius began.

He was referring to one of Bella's pets, Evan Rosier who had been prefect with Narcissa. It should have been Severus because he had the better Marks.

Narcissa interrupted him, "My mother was a weak woman, meek as a mouse- more Hufflepuff than Slytherin. Annie was her favourite yet when Aunt Walburga struck her from the family tree and cast her off, mother died of a broken heart. She never once tried to contract Annie, her own daughter. I can't imagine being able to do something like that with Draco. Our cousin Evan was a nasty boy who enjoyed torturing Muggleborns like poor Mary MacDonald. Who did well for herself bonding to the heir to the Abbot title? What was his name?"

"Samuel. He was in Hufflepuff with Ted." Lucius put in gently.

"Oh yes, of course. Thank you Lucius. Bella's little group of pureblood courtiers would worship the ground she walked. Bella has always been crazy but her fanatical devotion to the Dark Lord has even tainted her Bonding. Bella wouldn't want to bear a child unless it was the Dark Lord for fear it would be detrimental to her figure. She thought that my being brisk about breeding was a mistake on y part. She told me it would be better to pretend to be barren so that Lucius might seek company and heirs with another. Then I could adopt the child and not mar my perfect figure." Her voice quivered and dropped.

Lucius took her hand and squeezed it gently; "Cissy was horrified and told Bella to keep such thoughts to herself. That she would do her duty and that was what was expected of them. That she would hate to be cut off for being disobedient. She was abruptly dismissed."

"As I was leaving, something was cast at me. I had a bad night and started to bleed. I nearly lost Draco and since then I've been unable to conceive. I suspect Bella but I have not been able to prove it…" Narcissa said quietly.

Trying to give the younger woman time to control her emotions, Aurora changed the subject, "What time is the meeting with Hit Wizard Bones?"

"Eight this evening," Lucius said pleasantly.

"Very well, if Narcissa makes arrangements for the four of us to join you for dinner we shall accompany you. We have time to discuss how to approach this. First I will need to return to the ministry to retrieve the Parentis Divinus potion and the specially treated parchment. We may not have young Harry but we can stil use it with your blood for it would still show Harry as your nephew."

"It would also show Coraline. The curious thing Aurora was that parentage of Harry's twin."

Severus' brow furrowed with cufusioned, "What are you refering to Lucius?"

Aurora was intrigued, "Curious? How so?

"Her bearer was Lilius Anastasia Potter nee Prince but her sire was Remus John Lupin."

Sanctus clapped his hands, "Capital I say! Coraline must have been blood adopted within moments of birth. Didn't you mention once that you weren't informed immediately after the birth and that Remus disappeared rather suddenly?"

Severus nodded, the pieces falling into place, "I see. He was there before Sirius and I, he left before us. Remus must have taken Coraline away with him. He was never discussed as a possible Secret Keeper because he was charged with another duty. The protection of the Potter Heiress. They probably used a temporary blood adoption."

"Or else she, Coraline Potter was never meant to inherite the Potter estate. If you were unable to have children the Prince Line could survive in the female line. Coraline's future Bondmate could inherit through her." Aurora said stiffly.

"Unless she joined her blood and magic to a female entailed line such as ours." Demeter was gentler.

Either way, if something had happened to himself, Lily or Harry both the Prince and Potter lines might continue. That is if the Blood adoption was reversed…

"I will return the Ministry." Aurora said rising.

"I heard a rumour that Albus Dumbledore is trying to seal the Potter wills. I will file a stay on behalf of the Prince family. As the nearest blood relation to Lily Potter you have legal claim to the Potter Estate even as only the regent of the Estate. We'll do our best to prove that you should have physical custody of young Harry as well as his inheritance." Sanctus added as he shook Severus' hand. "if there is any way to ensure that Harry is placed in your custody legally I'll fight to make it happen."

Severus smiled at him, "Many thanks Sanctus."

Sanctus smirked, "I'm a Slytherin but a Malfoy first, if it's within the boundaries of the law I'll see that it happens. Sometimes it pays legally to be Bonded to the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Children. We're family and family stands together. If Auror Black broke the law I'll fight for his punishment. At the very least we've got him for assault and custodial interferance."

Severus felt he had a better chance at finding and keeping Harry with Sanctus, Aurora and Demeter on his side. He also had Ted, Andromeda, Lucius and Narcissa.

XoooooX

To avoid notice Lucius, Severus, Sanctus, Aurora and Demeter arrived via house elf Apparation. It was unpreventable and there were no wards to keep house elves out.

Waiting for them was Hit Wizard Amelia Bones and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Knowing the past history between Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt, it was no surprise that Auror Shacklebolt had accompanied her as back up.

Both members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were waiting wands drawn in the shadows.

Clearly they hadn't been expecting so many.

"Declare yourselves." Amelia Bones snapped, her tone remincent of her one term as Head Girl.

Lucius held out his hand, "Lord Lucius Malfoy."

"Lord Severus Prince, formerly Snape."

"Lady Aurora Greengrass, Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Children."

"Sanctus Greengrass, esquire. Legal advisor to the House of Prince and Malfoy."

"Lady Demeter Lovegood."

Slowly the wands were sheathed.

"Lucius and Severus I can understand. Why are the rest of you here?"

"We have been aware of Lucius and Severus' informant status since they were forced to take the Mark. We were willing to break ties when we discovered they were Marked but we have seen proof." Aurora said stiffly.

"We have declared our Houses in Alliance with the Houses of Malfoy and Prince." Demeter added.

"I am here as their legal counsel. We would like show you copies of charges against Sirius Black for custodial interference."

Amelia frowned, "How can you claim custodial interference? Neither of you are parents of a child involved."

Aurora held out the parchment, "This has been sealed and tested, as you can see this shows Severus as the uncle of young Harry. He is also one of Harry's godfathers. He has filed for the reading of the Potters' wills. He wants Harry to be remanded to his custody. He has the support of the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Children."

"Harry Potter has been placed in the custody of maternal relatives." Kingsley interrupted.

"He has not. As you can see Harry's only Maternal relative is that of Severus Prince. Lillias Anastasia Potter is not related to Petunia Dursley by blood. We can provide proof that both Lucius and Severus are and have been Ministry informants. There is a safe in Auror Potter's office that has copies of interviews with both of them." Sanctus said shortly.

"If we find the safe we can discuss matters." Amelia said as she turned to enter the house.

It showed either great courage, trust or foolhardiness to turn her back on them.

Severus led the way into the house and into James' study. He whispered the incantation to open the safe and stepped back to allow the Hit Wizard and Auror to peruse the documents.

The two members of Magical Law Enforcement removed the files from the safe, examing them and placing them in a bag carried by Auror Shacklebolt.

"Every seemed to be in order, the last person besides Lord Prince to access this vault was Auror Potter. He sealed it not long before death as far as we can tell."

"Will you walk us through your experience after arriving last night? Tell us about the encounter with Auror Black?"

Severus and Lucius told of their experiences of the previous evening. Including Severus' suspicion that the green light he'd seen through the nursery window had been the killing curse.

Severus did briefly mention his suspicons that the Dark Lord wasn't gone. There had been no body and only a fool would believe that he was gone with a lack of body.

Amelia and Kingsley exchanged glances.

Kingsley spoke, "We'll take the evidence into custody. We will probably summon you at some point to enter pensieve testimony but base on the evidence we have at present you shouldn't be in trouble. There is talk of Death Eater trials but we will do our best to keep your names out of them."

Severus grateful for he had no respect or love for the current Head of Magical Law Enforcement and the foremost person running for .the ofice of Minster for Magic.

"So Lucius and Severus are?"

"Released on their own recognizance."

Amelia and Kingsley escourted them out of the house and them cast a series of charms to preserve the house in its current state.

Severus sagged the moment they Apparated away.

Lucius and Sanctus caught him.

"They are still the most honourable person I know." Aurora said stiffly.

"Indeed, " her sister nodded.

Lucius snapped his fingers and Malfoy elves appeared to apparate them back to the Manor.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

Sorry about the wait I was having trouble deciding on the ending of the chapter. I hope the length makes up for the shortness of the previous chapters. I'm going to bed now it's after 1am here.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: Eventual Severusx?, parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Dumbledore/Dumbles-bashing,

* * *

Chapter 4

Severus woke feeling more refreshed. Waiting on his bedside table was a potion vial he recognized as blood replishing. He must have fainted from a mixture of exhaustion, relief and shock. He was not used to being this affected by external factors. He was going to have to try harder to act more worthy of the Malfoy name though he was now Lord Prince. He now actually cared about shaming his ancestors.

There was a soft almost silent pop.

Standing beside the bed was his house elf Lolly and another vaguely familiar elf..

Severus blinked, "Am I not at Malfoy Manor?"

"Lord Prince be there. Lolly be here to tell Lord Prince about our be finding Missy Cora."

Severus sat up and glared at the house elf, "Well?"

The house elf apparently called Barry swallowed, bowing, "My Lord, Missy Cora be with her father Remus. They are staying with a Potions' master who is in hidiing."

Severus was stunned "A Potions Master?"

Barry nodded, "Yes…a Damo…"

Lolly interupted, "Damocles sir."

"Why is the potions Master in hiding?"

"He be mated to a werewolf sir."

Severus was not pleased with that news, "Did you inform Remus that it was urgent that I speak with hin.."

Barry nodded, "Yes. He will allow you to be brought by house elf after breakfast."

Severus sniffed, "Tell Remus I shall be there. Thank him for agreeing to an audience. I must speak with Lucius and find out if there have been any developments. Have you found Harry?"

Barry disapeared at once.

Lolly shook her head, "Master Harry is not being in Little Whinging."

The bond tightened its grip and he found he could hardly breathe, "He's not? Where is he?"

Lolly handed him calming draught, "We is still looking Master. We is not giving up. It may take time. We elves will be searching Britian for him.".

Severus chugged the draught, "Then go! Find my godson." He threw off his covers and grabbed the pressed outfit that lay on the velvet covered armchair. He was not pleased and satisfying the bond would be more difficult since Harry wasn't with Pentunia.

He bathed and dressed for the day before making his way to the breakfast parlour.

Narcissa had Draco in a high chair and was coaxing him to eat peaches.

Lucius was reading the Morning Paper and sipping his customary cup of black coffee.

Narcissa he knew prefered white tea with lemon to drink with her breakfast.

There were baskets of fruit, a platter of sliced ham, a plate of toast, a dish of cottage cheese, a crock of butter, a pitcher of orange juice and another pre-made bottle for Draco.

His godson enjoyed his milk, he was a bit fussy about what foods he consented to eat. Draco babbled a lot and sometimes his babbling was of recognizable words. He mostly seemed to talk to himself…

Harry was a quiet observer, he didn't say much and hardly ever cried.

Severus felt a sharp pang as the magical bond connecting them tightened and almost sent a backlash at him. Harry was unhappy?

Narcissa must have noticed something wrong because she set down the obviously unwanted dish of peaches. She spoke breaking the mostly quiet meal, "Is something wrong Severus? Is the tea not to your liking?"

A house elf had been at his elbow when he sat with a fresh cup of his prefered morning beverage.

Narcissa had a mother hen quality, unusal to say the least in a younger sister especially one from the House of Black who were notorious for their belief that self out weighed others.

Lucius set down his newspaper beside his plate, "Stria mentioned Prince elves were here. You have news I take it?"

Severus staresd into his glas of tea, "Harry….isn't in Little Whinging. Caoraline has been found though. She is Remus and they are staying with a potioneer. Damocles…"

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "You're jealous."

Severus grumbled, the bond was making him far too transparent. He really needed to rectify that.

"Damocles? Oh yeas, he was a Ravenclaw in Xeno and Sanctus' year. He was disowned for courting a werewolf." Lucius chuckled, "You're greatly mistaken if you believe it was Remus. Damocles is a Potions' Master but he is also a healer. He has ties to the Department of Magical Creatures. I believe he is a part of the group that helps Greyback's vitims recover from their condition."

Severus pulled himself up short, "So Remus isn't mated?"

Narcissa sighed, "You are a fool. You've been interested in Remus Lupin since you're Fifth Year Lily and I tried to help out. "

While not friends perse Narcissa and Lily got on nominally when they were assigned prefect duties together.

Severus glared at her, "How many times Narcissa do I have to tell you to keep your nose out of my personal life?"

Narcissa hummed trying to affect an innocent air, "Pardon me brother for wanting you to be as clearly well off in a suitable relationship as the rest of the family."

Severus took a gulp of still too hot tea and coughed.

"Now now, there is no need for such dramatics. Tell me Severus, have you had any missive from Remus?" Lucius chose to ignore their antics.

As usual Narcissa chided and Severus fumed when his personal life was mentioned. Narcissa knew as well as he did that Severus was gay and very much attracted to Remus Lupin. Lupin wouldn't be his first choice as a cousin but he was not going to perpetuate his father Abraxus' mistakes. Besides, Severus seemed quite firm in his determination to remain single.

Severus glared at Narcissa, "Remus sent back through one of my elves that he would receive me after breakfast."

Narcissa dished him up a plate, "Well then, eat. You've had quite the shock and you're still need to recover physically from claiming Merrivale."

Severus sighed, silently accepting the plate and starting to eat.

Lucius sipped his coffee and started to eat since he had finished the paper.

Severus raised and eyebrow, "Anything interesting in the Daily Prophet?"

Lucius shrugged, "More nonsense about Black. They are still trying to paint him as a Death Eater. It's pathetic. All they have to do is check his left arm. No one is admitted to the Dark Lord's presence without it unless they are about to be Marked."

Severus grumbled, "He's no Death Eater. The Ministry is full of Dunderheads if they persist in believing such utter nonsense."

Narcissa sniffed, "They're like terrified children lashing out."

Severus stiffened; he was still highly embarrassed about his Fifth Year treatment of Lily when he inadvertently called her a Mudblood…

Narcissa reached over to pat his arm, "Present company excluded."

Severus tugged his arm away and went on eating.

He pointedly ignored her hurt face.

"Sebi!"

Severus turned to see Draco reaching out to him.

"Sebi!"

Severus handed over a piece of toast from his plate for Draco to gum on. His godson has his first few teeth

Narcissa seemed to smile at him fondly.

XoooooX

The instant he was finished with his breakfast Lolly returned, "Master is being ready to go?"

Severus sighed, "As ready as I'll ever been."

Lolly took his arm and grasped it with her spindly fingers and then they Apparated away,

They emerged in the entry of a n unfamiliar house.

"Where is this place?"

"That is need to know information. As this is not my home, I am merely a guest here. I cannot and will not put my daughter in danger. If you mean to hurt her I will not hesitate to remove your head from your shoulders."

"With my spell no doubt." Severus muttered. He sighed, "I'm here because I wish for your assistance. Harry is missing."

Remus stiffened, "Harry missing? How?"

Severus glared, "Your idiot friend Black, that's how. I placed a ward on the cottage. It went off when the Dark Lord attacked. Lucius and I were hiding out in Malfoy Manor when the ward went off. We left at once, arriving in time to see the flash of the Killing Curse. We found James and Lily dead. Harry was alive but the Dark Lord vanished. Sirius arrived soon after muttering about treacherous rats. Perhaps, he meant Peter. Sirius demanded Harry and when we insisted that James and Lily's wills be consulted because as his godfathers we had equal rights he stunned us. Narcissa had a house elf return us to the Manor and brought Andromeda to the Manor to examine us. Harry is not at Petunia's. I have Prince elves searching for him. I assumed the title by claiming Merrivale by blood, which is how I found out about Coraline. I am offering you the safety of Merrivale Manor which is Coraline's birthright."

Remus was speechless at first, "You want us to live with you?"

Severus swallowed, "Very much. The nursery was set up for both infants. I can arrange for you to have a room in the children's wing if you wish or you may have a room in my wing. I need someone to be home at all times in case a house elf returns with news of Harry."

"What are you doing to find him?"

"I have few contacts in the Muggle World. At present I am using my house elves to search Britain for him. Other magical means are difficult due to the wards my elves say are on Harry. It took them only a few hours to find you."

Remus looked worried, "I had hoped that we would be safe here."

Severus looked away, "Coraline has Prince blood, she is the daughter of a Prince heiress and she has enough of our blood to be traceable. I doubt anyone else would know of her. Her name was added to the Hogwarts' Registry at birth no doubt but she is under the name Coraline Lupin so I doubt anyone would guess she was Lily's."

"Except Andromeda."

Severus blinked, "What?"

"Andromeda was Lily's birth healer. She delivered Coraline and Herodotus Potter."

Harry had been born Herodotus James Potter but generally called just Harry. He should have guess something because of the name, it was Latin and meant given to the hero. Herodotus was not a very Potter name. It was however a Prince name- they had names like Tiberius, Severus, Aurelius and Julius amoung others in their history.

Severus knew that if Lily had made Andromeda take the healer's oath Andromeda could not speak of Coraline. It would have been useless to ask…he twisted his hands into his robe, "Will you come?"

Remus nodded, "We will. A properly warded property like a family seat would be far safer then this place. I like Damocles and Corey well enough, they've been kind to me but they are newly weds practically and having a bachelor with a baby is difficult for them."

"Are they going to try for a child?" Severus was curious due to his feelings for Remus. Remus Lupin had been one sexy, muscular bookworm in school while he had merely been scrawny.

Remus shrugged, "It's none of my business. I think Damocles is distracted with his latest potions project."

Severus was interested, "What is it?"

"A potion to lesson the effects of the moon on a us. Corey lets him test his potions on him because it makes Damocles happy. We are a small pack but we are rather close."

Severus smirked, "Leave my name with Damocles. I would love to discuss his research with him. Sometimes you need a person to discuss things with. I remember him from Slug Club. He was talented even then. He was alright for a Ravenclaw."

Remus glanced at him strangely, "You were pretty talented yourself."

Severus preened. "I will have Lolly send an elf to bring your things. I suppose I will leave the library floo open. You are welcome to floo when you are ready." He suppressed his pleasure so he would give away how pleased he was by Remus' choice to move to Merrivale with Coraline.

It will take a while. We will most likely arrive about six."

Severus stood and held out his hand, "I shall have Lolly hold dinner back until seven then. I shall have to see how far along they are in removing the contents from Spinner's End. I still have to decide what from Malfoy Manor is needed at Merrivale."

"How is Narcissa? I remember her form my prefect days."

"Quite well. She have matured nicely and has proved a good helpmate to Lucius. She is very much the Lady of the Manor. She takes pride in making sure the house runs smoothly and caring for Draco. She prefers not to leave him to house elves. She wants to make sure that he is older and well-adjusted before she tries to have another child. They want a big family."

Remus was surprised, "Sirius said they would never work. That Narcissa was too much of a ninny to be up to Lucius' weight and that Lucius was too much under his father's thumb."

Severus chuckled, "All heirs are expected to be under their father's thumb. Sirius' father was a different sort. His mother welded the family wand despite her gender. Which is no doubt why Sirius could abandon his family the way he did despite his status as the Heir to the House of Black."

Remus shook his hand and then a soft cry was heard.

Severus felt a tug again and nearly stumbled.

Remus caught him, "Are you alright?"

Severus winced, "I hope so. Harry is unhappy. When he's unhappy the bond snaps like a Muggle rubber band."

Remus nodded, "We have to find him. I'll help however I can. I'll see if the pack will look for him. Can you retrieve some of Harry's things? Like his blanket or dirty clothes? We don't like to make a big deal of it but we are capable of tracking. That's why some of us going into private detective work."

Severus summed a house elf and had them bring some of Harry's dirty clothes from the cottage. The house elf seemed disturbed that he would want dirty clothes. So he ordered them to obey. He handed off the clothes to Remus before turning to be Apparated away by the house elf.

"Thank you Severus." Remus said quietly, reaching over and pressing his hand.

"Any assistance would be appreciated."

Severus went home feeling as if he'd accomplished something.. his hand felt pleasantly warm where Remus had touched it. He wondered how long he could hold out before Remus discovered he liked him…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

Sorry about the wait I was having trouble deciding on the ending of the chapter. I hope the length makes up for the shortness of the previous chapters. I'm going to bed now it's after 1am here.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: Eventual SeverusxRemus?, parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Snape. Dumbles-bashing,

* * *

Chapter 5

Severus was in his room at Malfoy Manor glaring and snapping at Lucius' elves.

The door opened behind him.

"Now Severus, that is no way to treat my house elves. They are doing you a service; packing the things you wish to move Merrivale. There is no need to move. As a son of the Malfoy Family, you and yours are always welcome here. There is plenty of room in the nursery for Coraline and Herodotus. An odd choice for a Potter heir, don't you think Severus? It is not a very Potter like name…"

Severus glared at her, "It may not be a _Potter_ name but it is a very suitable _Prince_ name. We are as found of Latinate names as the Malfoys are."

Narcissa waved her hand dismissively, "Draconis was a compromise. I wanted a constellation name and Lucius a Latin name for our son. Draconis Lucius is fine name for the Malfoy heir."

Severus sneered, "Better than Severus Hamnon Snape you mean."

"I think that Severus Aurelian Prince is a fine name."

"Malfoy-Prince." Severus snipped.

"You two bicker as if you were siblings and not social equals. I don't remember either of you being like this in school..." Lucius said as he entered the room.

Severus snorted, "She is so infuriatingly nosy! My life is my life."

"Then do something with it." Narcissa grinned at him innocently. "You think you can share a house with Remus Lupin and have him not guess?"

"We don't have to see each other." Severus grumbled.

"Oh so you'll just lock yourself away in your lab and cower like a Hufflepuff? I didn't think we had Blood Adopted a coward."

"Now Cissa don't be so hard on him. He is still in shock. Severus have you changed a nappy before?"

"As if you have Lucius." Narcissa smirked.

"I would if you would let me Cissa."

"You were always away on the Dark Lord's Business Bonded."

"As a spy I have had to be Cissa, you know that."

"She's just a possessive mother." Severus sneered.

"You wouldn't know a nappy from a burp cloth, either of you."

"What was it you said Narcissa? 'Spies have no place in a nursery?' So it would be your fault if we don't." Severus retorted.

"Is it not Lily's as well? She had a son as well. How did Remus become a parent?"

"He left with Coraline soon after her birth. Perhaps, he babysat Dora when she was little? I don't know. He is obviously her primarily if only caretaker. They are staying with an acquaintance of Remus', a mated couple. I suppose Remus is a pack mate to one of them, that's what he said anyway. He accepted my offer of course. Said something about as understanding as they are, being a bachelor with a child living with two 'newlyweds' was difficult. He said that a family seat had the strongest protection and that was where James and Lily should have been. He has some of Harry's dirty clothes, he mentioned that his pack have keen senses of smell. They don't admit to it but they are decent trackers. He said he'd ask if they could help search for Harry."

Lucius nodded, "I'll have money deposited into an account for Remus to pay out to them for expenses. Pack mates or not I wouldn't expect them to do it for free."

"I have to arrange to have Griphook come here so we can make arrangements."

"Ask for a portkey. They can charge it to your personal vault. It will allow you to portkey to a meeting room and then out. Portkeys were created by goblins and only they are capable of creating a portkey that allows for leaving Gringotts."

"I shall keep that in mind."

"Lucius, I asked Dobby to keep any eye on Bella. The Dark Lord is at Lestrange Castle still. They are both still out for your blood. Be careful."

Lucius kissed the top of her head, "Aren't I always?"

Narcissa scoffed, "Draco should be waking soon. I will go make my way to the nursery."

"If I am no longer a spy Cissa, may I finally be admitted to the nursery? It isn't fair that you keep all the pleasure of caring for our son to yourself."

"Life is not fair Bonded." Narcissa said before leaving but she had not forbid him for accompanying her.

Lucius' final word was, "Have Remus teach you how to care for an infant. It would be a shame to have Harry found and brought to Merrivale and for you to have no idea how to care for him."

Severus groaned, why was it that they were relentless? You would think that as the Head of their family Lucius would be against his pureblood cousin bonding to a Halfblood who was a werewolf. Lucius was odd; he'd brought Xenos back into the family soon after Abraxus died having disagreed with cutting off Apollus' younger son.

Narcissa was right; he knew nothing about babies. While Narcissa clearly was still refusing him entrance to the nursery, she still expected him to learn.

If Remus lived with him, it was only proper that he learn to care for Coraline. He would disappoint Lily if he left Harry's care to a house elf.

Where was Harry? Why was he not with Petunia? Something was wrong…he couldn't satisfy the bond if he didn't know where Harry was…

XoooooX

Remus was still wary of moving in with Severus but the man seemed very distraught. He remembered when Cora had a fever that James had arrived in a panic.

Where was Harry? What had that rotten woman done with him?

Remus changed Cora's nappy after setting down Harry's dirty clothes and bespelling his hands clean. He dressed her in a fresh body suit, woollen leggings and a blue wool dress. Her fingernails were a bit ragged since he trimmed them recently so he put scratch mitts on her hands. He gently brushed her soft strawberry blond hair, her honey coloured eyes found his.

"Da!"

Remus loved her. He would have even if she weren't his by blood. He would have agreed to take her without the blood adoption but Lily was insistent. If anything happened to them, they wanted to be sure that Coraline would be safe. That no one knew about her and that she would be safest with her father. If he was merely her godfather, the Ministry might take her away because of his status as a werewolf. As her blood father, he had rights. No one could take her away. James and Andromeda had stood in as godparents. He'd known something was terrible wrong when he sensed something happening the other night.

James' magic had poured into Coraline. The bond between a godparent and a godchild was a magical one; the godparents and blood parents gave magic to create protection for the child. If a godparent predeceased their godchild, their magic needed a living host. It found the child and it increased the magic inside their magical core.

Remus held her close so she could hear his heartbeat. He packed her clothes into his old Hogwarts trunk. He had already added his own possessions to it. He would leave the nursery furniture. If they were serious about having children of their own, he was sure that they would appreciate it. He did owe them for letting them stay there.

After all, his father died leaving him nothing having spent all he had on treatments for his mother's cancer. He'd sold their home and paid some on his father's debt to St. Mungos' before declaring bankruptcy. It was too large a sum, prior to his adoption of Coraline he had been living at Sirius' home.

He'd had an account that Sirius and James placed money into, Corey wasn't as well known as Damocles. Either Corey or another member of their pack would go shopping for things. Remus wasn't allowed to pay rent exactly but he did send money with his shopper for baby things and a few things he wanted. On occasion he would insist on cooking.

Remus made sure he had everything, including Lily's research into Charms that Severus had given him. He shrunk his old trunk and put it in his pocket. He tested the bottle he'd prepared before Severus arrived and it was perfect. He gave it to Cora who drank it gustily.

Sighing he made his way to the parlour for lunch.

Waiting for him were Damocles and Corey.

"Remy! What took you so long?"

Corey Martin was about his age, early twenties but he had been taught at home due to his being a werewolf. He'd been quite intelligent and had taken his exams early. Corey had left his family at seventeen and found a group of lone Lycans. He formed a pack out of them.

Corey was welcoming to any wishing to escape Fenrir's tyranny or his fanatical devotion to the Dark Lord who thought them diseased creatures but had no issue with using them for terror or cannon fodder. Corey didn't think that they had to be like that, other than the full moon they were all naturally wizards. Any witch regardless of age attacked by a Lycan was not turned. They usually died of their injuries or survived scarred, there were no female lycan. Lycan was a term that the pack called themselves.

Remus smiled at them, "Sorry I'm late. I had a visitor…"

"I heard the elf arrive." Corey said quietly.

"It was Severus."

"Did he come because of James?"

Corey knew a lot…nearly everything. Which meant Damocles probably did though Remus never told him much.

Damocles was two years behind Lucius and Andromeda so he was about three years older than Remus and Corey.

"Yes and no." Remus began. "He came because he found out about Cora…"

Damocles' brow furrowed in confusion, "How?"

"James and Lily are both gone. Harry is missing. Sirius took him from the ruins after stunning Lucius and Severus. When Sirius was captured he didn't have Harry. Severus wants to apply for custody. I am sure that he was named guardian in their wills. To better his standing, Severus assumed the title of Lord Prince by claiming the Family seat. Coraline was on the Family tapestry as Lily's daughter. Harry is still missing. Severus offered to allow Cora to grow up a Prince Heiress since she is Lily's daughter. We've been offered the protection of Merrivale Manor."

Corey's face fell, "You're leaving us?"

Remus felt a bit guilty. "Yes but I shall visit. We are friends." He swallowed, "I'd like to ask a favour of my Alpha."

Corey stiffened, his childishness vanishing, "What would that be?"

"Harry was left by Dumbledore at Lily's supposed sister's. Prince elves have searched there and he is not there anymore. He was there. It's a Muggle area so they can't be seen and can't ask questions. I know we don't like to publicize that we are sometimes excellent trackers…I have some of Harry's recently worn things…"

"I'll ask some of the pack if they would consider tracking. Where was he last?"

"Little Whinging, Surrey. Lily said that Petunia lived at Number 4 Privet Drive. It's near Magnolia Street I think."

XoooooX

"Leave the clothes here then. I will see that someone goes looking." He had a man in mind, while Remus was here. His friend had served as his beta, his confidant and advisor. Remus was quite knowledgeable about a lot of things. Remus had sold him his family's property for a reasonable sum. It had been hard to part with but it had helped give homeless members of the pack a place they would feel secure.

None of them ran around half-lycan like Fenrir, they did however learn to co-exist with their wolf. They lived like wizards who were Animagi most of the time. They shifted and even hunted on the warded property. The warded basement was enlarged with wizardspace by Remus and partitioned so each pack member was alone during the full moon. That way they couldn't hurt each other.

They spent the hours before the full moon running through the woods on the property, it helped calm them.

Damocles and the other mates were learning how to become Animagi so they could run with them. Remus had confided about 'Marauder time'- that the company of his friends during the full moon and romping around the Forbidden Forest helped him keep his mind.

The idea that a werewolf could keep their mind had intrigued Damocles. His lover who was a healer and a Potions Master, First Class had become obsessed with creating a potion that would accomplish that. He spent more time experimenting with recipes than practicing to be an animagus.

Having Remus move away might be bad for the moral of their small pack but they had to put the safety of their pack's pup first. They were the most accepting pack in Britain. Most of their members were abandoned by their families for being Lycans or for being the human mate of a lycan. Some relationships were where both mates were Lycans. Lycan weren't allowed to mate to non-Lycans in any pack that was under Fenrir. Which was hard on the straight Lycans, mostly because there were no females. They had to find mates' amoung the human Wizarding population or mate to another person with a Creature inheritance.

"The safety of a pup outweighs all. You are still a part of this pack. I will still call on you to discuss matters. This territory is still your territory."

Remus bowed his head, "I am sorry this is such short notice."

"Leave the clothes. I will talk to the pack. Any sibling of Cora's is a pup in our pack. We would defend him as well as her. If he is missing or in danger we will do anything to find and protect him." Corey held out his hand. "It is an honour to be your friend."

"Floo me if you need any potions." Damocles said quietly.

Remus shook his head, "I'm moving in with Severus. He is a First Class Potions Master. If I had anyone else brewing for us, I'm afraid he would take it as a personal affront. I can't afford to upset him. He's in a delicate place right now. Harry's being missing is unsettling him. Severus is his godfather. Harry is suffering in some ways and it is taking a toll on Severus."

"Severus? I remember him from Slug Club. I think if he's reaching out to you that's wonderful. He was always so shy and unfriendly. Except with the Evans girl. They were joined at the hip. Many thought they'd make a match of it. Until they had that falling out."

Remus chuckled, "You can't make a match of it if you're siblings. Lily and Severus had the same birth parents."

Damocles smirked, "That would pose a problem then. I hope you two will get along amiably. We shall miss you company. You are welcome anytime."

Remus seemed thoughtful, "I briefly mentioned your research. Severus seemed intrigued. He is willing to discuss it with you anytime. He said sometimes brewing requires a second set of eyes or something. I remember when he was studying for his Potions Masters exams he and Lily were often closeted in her lab. She had a potions lab as well as a charms lab. She was a researcher. While she didn't seek certification as a Potion's Mistress she was fond of brewing. She found it relaxing."

"Well if you have Cora brought up well, I'm sure she has a good chance of being a decent brewer."

Remus snorted, "I'm dreadful. My place in a lab should be limited to reading the receipt."

"Or being a test subject." Corey teased.

"Well if Severus and Damocles are both working on this potion we'll both be test subjects." Remus retorted.

"If it works it would take away much of the fear the Wizarding World has for lycan. Not all are like Fenrir." Damocles protested.

"True."

In his mate's work at the Ministry before he went into hiding, he'd brought together many lycan who had nowhere to go or were unhappy with Fenrir's rule. Fenrir was not a Lycan; he was a werewolf. He was the epitome of a 'monster'; he lived to torment others. He preyed on children, teens and young adults. The younger and more naïve the better he liked them. He sought to cause panic and mayhem…

XoooooX

They began to eat their meal. Remus hadn't prepared it.

He knew Corey had been busy with pack business so it had to be Damocles. Corey was an early riser and so was Cora so either of them made breakfast. Damocles either made lunch or dinner unless he was buried in his lab.

Damocles was determined to create a potion to make full moons easier to bear.

It would be nice to not have to worry about how badly you would be injured when you gained consciousness the morning after.

However for a potion to be produced for the number of persons in their pack, which numbered less than thirty, but over twenty at present. Remus was too anxious to focus...

Living with Severus who was so distraught worried him...

Harry had to be found and soon...

Remus felt a lot better. He had worried how Corey would take his leaving. Corey seemed to accept it as for the best. Cora was the pack's only pup, which made her special. They all loved her.

Some Lycan worried that they would be terrible parents. Many came from broken homes or were abandoned by their families. Cora had all of her mother's sweetness. It was impossible not to love her. If they were fiercely protective of Cora, it was only proper that they extend that to her brother. Harry was missing. That was wrong.

His pack would search for him. Remus had more faith in his pack. While Severus claimed the protections on Harry were stronger than those on the pack's territory, a pack mate could do something an elf could not. They could question Petunia. They could scent out lies. They could give the impression of intimidation. Lycans were imposing most of the time.

Remus was more bookish and not much of a leader. He worked best as a supporter. Corey was young for an Alpha but he had everyone's respect. It was imperative that an Alpha be respected but also be capable of getting them to work together. It was luck that they had not only a healer but also a potions master in Damocles. Damocles was fiercely devoted to Corey despite their age difference.

Since many of the pack didn't have the benefit of a Hogwarts education; Damocles, Corey and himself helped get them wands as well as teach them how to defend themselves. Some of their pack had been treated as vilely as squibs. Yet they hadn't found solace in Fenrir's pack. While they had no wish to do anything but live in peace, Fenrir wanted them to cause terror.

XoooooX

After Lunch, Remus left the house with Cora to speak to the other pack members.

They ran into Davis and Niles, two seventeen-year-old lycan who had run away from home.

They had been best friends and lovers.

They had grown up together and had been attacked by Fenrir while they were making love.

Their parents hadn't taken their attack well and turned them over to the Department of Magical Creatures.

Damocles had met them before going into hiding and brought them here.

Niles was shy but sweet, the tiny Irish teen's face spilt with a grin.

"Remy! Cora." Niles kissed Cora's cheek.

Coraline gurgled happily.

Remus hugged the young lycan, "We've come to say goodbye."

Niles looked crestfallen. "You're leaving?"

Remus hugged the teen with his free arm. "We're going to stay with her uncle. He's offered to let us stay. Her mother was killed and he's taking her brother in. As Head of her Family he wants them to grow up together. We'll come for visits."

"He's not one of us is he?" David asked stiffly.

"No, but he's never treated me different. He knows I'm a Lycan. My friend tricked him into following me to where I spent my full moons. A mutual friend of ours, the Bondmate of Coraline's mother protected him and kept him from being in danger but not before he saw me transform. We became friends because Coraline's mother was friends with both of us."

"He won't hurt her would he?" Niles asked worried.

Remus shook his head, "He's the godfather of Coraline's brother. I don't think the bond would let him."

"Okay then. Be sure to come visit. We'll miss her."

Remus chuckled and kissed his cheek, "She'll miss pulling on your ears and tail."

Many of the younger pack members shifted into wolves and rolled around with Coraline. She tended to pull on their ears and tails like any baby would with a dog. They were more understanding and gentle because they knew their strength.

They were a young pack but they were all very loyal to each other.

Remus left the two, they were barely past the cub stage themselves but everyone looked out for them.

He spent the next few hours with Cora drowsing in his arms as he said goodbye to the rest of the pack. As their beta he owed them all that. Besides, he wasn't expected at Merrivale until supper, no need to rush.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N:

Starbase 136 : If there is one thing I'm know for its Dumbles-bashing, rest assured there will be Dumbles-bashing in this fic. I don't know how long this fic will be or how much of Harry's life it will cover right now. Since I hate Harry/Ginny as a pairing it won't happen. I don't like Ron so I doubt he'll be friends with Harry. Since Daphne and Luna are half Malfoy Harry will grow up with them. I suspect they will be friends. Since I believe that I'm making Andromeda, Neville's godmother he will be showing up in the story at some point. Hermione will be a friend since I usually like her.

Yes, I think you did get all the kids right. Astoria hasn't been born yet. Not sure when Aurora is going to get pregnant at this point. Astoria is about two years younger than Luna- I ship her with Dennis for some very odd reason. Blaise will come into the story at some point and probably Adrian- because I'm weird and I ship Adrian and Neville. I'm going to try to see if I can save Nev's parents. Not sure if it will happen or not. We'll see. Family ties? There is a reason I create family trees for each fic so I can keep them straight since I have different pairings and children in my stories. I'm a glutton for creative headaches...


	7. Chapter 6

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: Eventual SeverusxRemus?, parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Snape. Dumbles-bashing,

* * *

Chapter 6

"Mama! Dadi! Sebi! Si!" he cried over and over but they never came.

He was yelled at and ignored by the mean ladies.

Where was mama? Dadi? They always came when he called. They came when he cried.

His bottom hurt because he wasn't changed right away when he was wet. He was often hungry because he wasn't fed when he cried.

Harry was lonely because there was no one to play with him.

He was cold and his diaper was wet. He wanted his parents. This place wasn't nice and warm. It wasn't his home.

He curled up on the uncomfortable crib mattress and cried himself to sleep.

Had he been bad? Did his parents not love him anymore? Where did they go? Why wouldn't they come?

Harry cried calling their names, "Mama! Dadi! Sebi! Si!" he fell asleep sniffling, lonely, cold, wet and hungry.

XoooooX

Remus flooed to Merrivale Manor just before dinner after saying their goodbyes to the pack.

Severus was pacing in the Receiving Room where he exited the floo.

Severus staggered, falling into a chair. He was hyperventilating like he couldn't breathe.

Remus knelt at his side, holding Cora to his chest, "What's wrong?"

Severus gasped, "Something's wrong with Harry. The bond is punishing me, I've got to find him."

"I've talked to Corey. He's sending some of the pack to look for him. We've got house elves looking for him already."

"Lucius is using his contacts…"

Remus patted his arm, "We'll find him…"

Cora tugged at the blanket covering her head to toe. "Dadi! Off!"

Remus chuckled at her, tugging off the blanket that protected her from the ash. "Cora, meet your uncle Severus."

Cora looked her mother's old friend, "Sebi?"

Severus looked at her, she had Remus' amber eyes, Remus' curly hair but it had some red in it from Lily so it was strawberry blonde. "Sebi? That's what Harry and Draco call me…"

"It suits you. It reminds me of Lily, she used to call you Sevi." Remus said softly.

Severus closed his eyes, "I can't believe she's gone…"

Remus sighed, "Me either. She's always been here…where could Harry be?"

Severus groaned, "No place good…"

Remus gave him a one-arm hug; "Sadly I'm sure you're right if you're suffering this badly."

A house elf appeared, "Lolly be calling Masters to dinner."

Remus smiled at her, "Thank you Lolly."

The house elf regard them critically, "Master Severus be alright?"

"Wiccaning bond Lolly." Severus said weakly.

Lolly sighed, "Lolly go look tonight for Master Harry. Lolly send most of her elves out after master in bed." She spitted Cora. "Missy Cora be here! Lolly have pretty nursery already for her. Lolly so happy to have babies at the manor again."

Remus pulled Severus to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Can you show us the dining room?"

"Lolly show."

Remus followed the house elf.

Two places were set up, one at the head and two beside it on the left. One was a highchair made of silver wood and had straps and a cushion made from welsh green dragon hide.

Remus helped Severus into his chair before setting Cora in the high chair.

A house elf who wasn't Lolly showed up with a bottle.

Remus took it and tested the temperature before giving it to Cora.

She snatched it and began to drink.

Remus and Severus started to eat. Severus mostly picked at his but Remus was ravenous.

XoooooX

After Remus and Cora left for Merrivale Manor, Corey called a pack meeting.

Damocles, his mate was brewing so he chose not to disturb him.

Niles and David were the first to arrive, being the youngest and juvenile lycan they were the two the pack were most protective of besides little Cora.

The others arrived some in wolf form and others wearing jeans and tee-shirts despite the chilly November weather.

"What is this about Corey?" David asked.

"You're not replacing Remus are you?"

Corey shook his head, "This is about Cora's brother. Remus is only Cora's father by adoption. I've called this meeting about her brother. On October thirty first, her birth parents were attacked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Leaving Harry her brother, the only survivor. He was kidnapped by his godfather Sirius and is currently missing. Dumbledore had him placed against his parents wishes with a non-relative. When Cora's uncle sent a house elf to check to see if Harry was there he was not but there was some trace that he was. Remus asked me to see if some of our lesser known members would be willing to search for Harry."

"What would the search entail?"

Corey smirked, "Frightening a magic hating Muggle who has seeming lost The-Boy-Who-Lived. Anyone interested in playing hero?"

A tall, former Auror Ian McCollum nodded, "I'll do it. I've got some experience with these things. It would be nice to rub it in the Wizarding World's face that we've done something they can't."

Corey knew that Ian had bad blood between him and the Ministry. "Are you sure?"

"Harry's last known location?" Ian asked ignoring the question.

"Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. " he tossed a dirty jumper at Ian, "Here is a warn article of Harry's clothing. In case it comes in handy."

"I'm not a lycan," Ian's partner Jayme O'Mordha said stiffly, "But I'd be happy to help."

Corey knew that Jayme had been an Auror with Ian but they hadn't been partners. Jayme had quit when the Auror department fired Ian after being turned. "The pack, Remus and I would be in your debt." Jayme and Ian were mates; Jayme wasn't bad for a female magical human. Rather plain looking but so was Ian so they seemed like a balanced pair.

"Lest we could do for our Alpha and Beta. It would be a use of my skills." Ian shrugged, "Little Whinging huh? Never had a reason to go there but I know where it lies. Who should I question?"

"A Petunia Dursley. She was believed to be Lily Potter's sister but Lilt was adopted. She was a Halfblood heiress to the House of Prince." Corey replied.

"We'll go. I'll report back at once. Then we can decide if we need any assistance."

Corey nodded, "Blessings be and good luck in your search. Remus sends his thanks."

XoooooX

Jayme and Ian Apparated to a public Apparation point in Little Whinging. They managed to give directions to Privet drive from a Muggle. They were Glamoured to look like a Muggle.

They came to Number Four and found it covered with odd wards. They cast a grey spell that was regulated but not illegal to enter the wards.

Why put wards on a Muggle dwelling?

Ian banged on the door.

A horse faced woman with a long neck and blonde hair opened the door.

"I'm not buying anything."

Ian growled, "We're not selling. We're here for information." He twirled his wand in his fingers.

"You're one of them. I don't want anything to do with your lot. My connection with you died with my useless sisters."

"We're here regarding your so-called nephew."

"The useless tyke who was on my door step the other day? I wanted nothing to do with your kind. I had my husband drop him off at an orphanage. I have no need or duty to raise Lily's freaky son. Vernon and I have a normal child and a normal life. We want to have nothing to do with your kind/."

"What orphanage?" Jayme asked blocking the door from shutting.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I told him the least funded and dreariest place he could find. I hope that's where the useless creature ended up. Now get off my property."

The door of Number Four slammed.

Jayme turned to Ian with a shiver, "An orphanage? The-Boy-Who-Lived shouldn't be in such a place…"

"He won't stay long. We'll find him if we have to search every one in Great Britain.

XoooooX

After dinner Remus let a house elf put Severus to bed before he put Cora down. He hoped that his pack had some measure of success in the Search for Harry to pass onto Severus.

His old schoolmate was looking worse…

From his knowledge of spells like the Wiccaning protection ceremony, he was really starting to worry about Harry…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N:


	8. Chapter 7

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: Eventual SeverusxRemus?, parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Snape. Dumbles-bashing.

Warning: This chapter is dark and there are references to child abuse. I do not support Abuse in in form I merely show the affect it has on persons. So please don't scream at me because of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Remus was woken by a house elf shaking him.

It was Lolly and cradled in her arms was Cora, who was dressed, she smelled fresh so she must have been bathed.

In one of Cora's hands was Lolly's ear and the other was a bottle she drank lustily.

"Master Remus Lolly be telling there be a guest at the floo for you."

Remus nodded, "Tell them I'll be right down."

"Should Lolly leave Missy Cora?"

Remus went to say yes and then shook his head, "I'll be quick about it."

"Breakfast be served soon." Lolly said before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Remus said quickly, "Did Severus sleep well?"

"No. Master Severus sleep ill. He wake several times a night. Lolly have to make Master take Dreamless sleep. He should wake in a few hours. Lolly worry for her Masters. Lolly try harder to find Master Harry…"

"I'll be along presently. Please ask my guest to wait."

"Lolly will."

Remus cast a refresher charm on himself as the door closed. He dug out jeans and a worn t-shirt. He put on worn trainers before making his way from the nursery wing to the Receiving Room where he had arrived.

In the hearth was Corey's head.

Remus sat in front of the flames, "What is it? Any news?"

Corey nodded, "Ian and Jayme volunteered. They visited Petunia. She claims that her husband was instructed to take Harry to an orphanage."

Remus growled.

"I'll be asking a few more of our lesser known members to try slipping out to search the area directories. Ian and Jayme swore to check out each orphanage for Harry's signature and scent. We'll find him Remus. You let Cora's uncle know we're looking for him. I don't know how many orphanages there are but we'll search them all if we have to."

Remus inclined his head, "Thank you Corey. Tell Ian and Jayme that we are most grateful."

"Will do. Take care of yourself Remy."

The flames died down and Corey's head disappeared from the hearth.

Remus clenched his fist.

An orphanage? Cora's little brother was in that sort of a ghastly place? No wonder Severus looked so bad.

The floo flared up again and a tall imperious blonde stepped through.

Remus' wand was up in a defensive gesture.

Lucius Malfoy blinked at him, "You're here. Of course you are. Severus said you were moving to the Manor. Now I'm not here to cause trouble. I came to talk to Severus. Is he up?"

Remus shook his head, "He needed a potion to sleep."

Lucius smirked, "That's what you get for teaching a house elf how to brew. I suspect Lolly dosed him herself. Now, I want you to tell Severus, Sanctus has won a stay. The Potter wills are not going to be sealed unopened. Sirius has not been tossed in Azkaban without trial. Aurora has written a temporary order of custody for Severus in regards to Harry. Any news?"

"My pack mates visited Petunia. She claims Harry is in an orphanage."

Lucius gripped his snake-headed care tighter; "I'll pass that along to my informants. Muggle most likely, we'll find him." He glared at Remus, "You care of Severus. He was adopted into the family. His brothers and I are quite protective of him."

"Brothers?"

"He's been blood adopted so he's Xenos and Sanctus' half-brother. Thus he is my cousin and under my protection."

There was a hint of malice under that warning tone. 'The Severus Snape I knew from school didn't need protecting." Remus shrugged.

"Didn't he? After all Sirius and James Potter went out of their way torment him or have you forgotten?" Lucius sneered, "Then there was Bellatrix who hated him for being the Halfblood son of a Bloodtraitor and being sorted into our House. Do you have any idea just what his home life was like?"

Remus frowned, "No. It was never mentioned."

Lucius scowled, "Of course not. Merlin forbid he show weakness to the Marauders. I found out quite on accident about his home life. Lily Evans had secrets she kept from her precious James. I don't know why Severus even tried to get on with Potter. The things that you turned your back on and didn't stop I wish I could hate you. However you are family because you are the blood father of Severus' niece. If I even think you are taking advantage of Severus or indulging Marauder pastimes I will take pleasure in using some nasty curses I learned amoung the Death Eaters."

Remus stiffened, "I'm here because he asked me to be. He wants Harry and Cora to grow up together as siblings."

"Because that's something he and Lily didn't get to do; they were raised apart by different parents. They never really knew or acknowledged the relationship." Lucius sneered.

"I see. I want Cora to have things she deserves. I can't give her much but I do love her. I would have even if I hadn't been made to blood adopt her."

"I never would have thought you of all people would have a child. I wouldn't have wished one on Sirius Black or on James Potter. They were two of the most childish and irresponsible persons I ever had the misfortune to know." Lucius said shaking his head.

Remus seethed, "You don't know anything! I might not have agreed with everything James and Sirius did. I also wasn't fool enough to tell them off. Why? Because I was too cowardly! I was afraid that I'd be cast out of their circle and be alone. Or worse end up the next most likely subject for their pranks like the ones they used on Severus. That's why I kept my greatest secret to myself. After Sirius' betrayal in Fifth Year, I realized he wasn't as trustworthy as I wanted to believe he was. If he knew, he would assume the worse: curses, mental magic, potions, anything but the trust."

"What would be the truth Lupin?" Lucius said dryly.

"I'm not giving you that. I won't give you anything to hold over my head. I learned my lesson the hard way. Secrets are meant to stay that way. Otherwise they are wielded as weapons against you causing great harm."

Lucius chuckled, "Oh well this is an interesting development. I shall have to tell Cissa. She will have a good giggle. I can just see her writing one of her sharp-tongued missives. She will insist strongly that you be brought to the Manor, Cora and all for dinner one of these nights. When she gets a look at you, maybe she'll stop threatening to find Severus a woman. Merlin knows he certainly has no need for them. A pity, his line shouldn't die out in the Male line because he is too cowardly to face himself. Two emotional cowards fighting the same demon and living in the same house. How is that for irony?"

Remus had no clue what Lucius was going on about. "Do you actually have a point? Since when does Narcissa actually have an opinion and follow through?"

"Since she was Bonded to me. She wasn't under her father or Bellatrix's thumb anymore so she was free to be herself. She is quite happy to be the Chatelaine of the Manor. She's even ordered me out of the nursery. Something about spies and nappies don't mix." Lucius chuckled, "She is quite fiery and determined for a Slytherin."

"I still can't imagine that mouse of a woman telling Severus off."

"Oh but she does. They bicker like siblings and it can be quite amusing. " Lucius smirked. "She actually brought Andromeda into the Manor after I warded it against non-family members. Narcissa bonded to the Manor in ways I've never seen, much less heard of a spouse of a Malfoy do prior. She is no longer a Black: Cissa is a Malfoy. Some persons when joining blood and magic with the family they bind themselves to fail to leave their previous loyalties behind and cleave to their new family. Not Cissa, she looked upon the Malfoy Family as a new start. She courted my father's attentions. He worshiped the ground she walked on. She disliked him immensely but did her best to comfort him when he suffered under the Dragon Pox."

"I am glad for you that you have such formidable spouse. I am surprised that Narcissa had it in her. No offence but she seemed too Hufflepuff to be up to your weight." Remus said stiffly.

"Actually, I feel that guarding her true strength to be very Slytherin of her. I have come to appreciate her." He frowned, "I only wish that Severus would stop being such a stubborn imbecile. He would do well to have a strong partner, someone who stands by him in public yet has the gumption to tell him off." Lucius said pointedly, Merlin save him from stubborn, blind idiotic Gryffindors!

"I hope he finds someone like that but given his temperament I don't see him finding someone." Remus said through clenched teeth.

The madding Slytherin smirked at him as if he knew something that Remus didn't. "Oh that isn't likely. He has it in his head that he isn't worth it. He could live in the same house with someone he would willing give himself to and shut himself in his potions lab rather than comfort the fact that he has _feelings_ for them. He sees his affection as a sort of weakness. He doesn't want to have feelings for them; he believes that that he likes them is wrong. No matter how much I have tried to convince him otherwise."

Those silver eyes darkened to a stormy grey, "That disgusting Muggle git! If Eileen hadn't beaten me to it I would have killed him. The torment Severus lived him most of his life I can't imagine. Not that living under _Abraxus'_ thumb wasn't disconcerting; It was, he was a hard, cruel man who would disown his own blood because they bonded to the wrong pureblood heiress. The first thing I did after he died was reinstate my cousin as a Malfoy and swear fealty to the Houses of Lovegood and Greengrass. Severus is loyal to all three Houses remember that. It is Lovegood and Greengrass, his cousins by marriage who have kept him out of legal trouble for that Mark and got him custody of Harry." Lucius growled, "That is if and when we find the poor kid. The bond is deteriorating Severus' mental balance. I have never seen him like this. He is a natural Legimens and Occlumens, he taught me. Together we spied on the Dark Lord, without Cissa and Severus I don't think I could have stayed sane amoung persons like Bellatrix…"

Remus swallowed, "Why are you telling me this?"

Lucius snapped, at the end of his patience with idiotic Gryffindors. "You were a Prefect! You have the best marks tied with Severus and Evans. Do not insult both of our intelligence by feigning a lack of intelligence. I do not suffer fools gladly, a trait Severus shares. You share this Manor with him. You will see his moods, the effect of the bond on him more than I will. His control is slipping. He isn't thinking rationally. Devious Morganna do I have spell it out for you?"

The man was clearly unhinged. Remus was certain of that. Why would Lucius Malfoy or all persons confide in him? "I am here because of Cora…"

"Then you are selfish and stubborn." Lucius said sadly, "I hope Severus stays true to his stubborn ways. If he does not have support, affection or assistance, I doubt he will find a way to strengthen the bond on his side. There are other ways to find Harry besides my spies or your pack Lupin. Until he is in complete control of himself, he will never realize them. I can only help so much. If you cannot or will not find a way to help him; it is not only me whose wand you'll have to dodge it will be Cissa's." Lucius warned.

Remus stared at him, raising his wand. "What do you want?"

"If you cannot figure that out then there is no hope. Harry will be lost to some ghastly orphanage. Severus' mind will unravel and you will find the might of the Malfoy family against you." Lucius glared before disappearing into the floo.

Remus collapsed in a chair and put his head in his hands. Slytherins were so confusing…

XoooooX

[Squimish people should skip this part.]

Severus in a nightmare…

Or at least he hoped it was one…

It was cold…so cold…

_He shivered in dirty clothes…his arse burned. He'd been left to sit in his own soil. How disgusting. The bedding was ratty and tattered…_

_He sat up at looked around._

_The room was made of stone; there was a door at the far end of the room. There were three other cribs in the room. There was a sickly sweet smell of rot as well as damp and mould. The air had the faint smell of the sea._

_From beyond the door were the sounds of whimpers…_

_The sound of maniac laughter chilled him._

_"You will behave. Kneel. You know your place."_

_The words were cruel…_

_Kneel? Knowing your place? Now that was so foreboding…_

_A woman entered the room, she sneered at the crib he was in. _

_"If it isn't the newest edition. It helps to start you brats young. Then you don't get any fancy ideas. You're here because you got no one. No one in the world who gives a damn if you live or die. You belong to us, until we find someone you wants you. You won't be going to some nice family with a mum and dad. No life of privilege for you."_

Severus shook with fury, Harry? Alone? Without family? He was a Potter and what was more he was half Prince! He would live a life of privilege if Severus brought him home.

_"You will learn to be quite. You will learn to speak when spoken to. You will learn to be grateful for whatever crumbs you are give. You little brat will learn to obey every order given."_

Severus felt sick…

_"Are you going to try any nasty tricks? You glare at me or shock me and I will leave you here. You be good, I will change you and give you something to eat."_

Harry screamed in his head.

_'Sevvie! Mama! Dadi! Siri! Harry hungry! Want numnum!'_

Severus' heart twisted. Who were these people? What did they think they were doing to his nephew? Rage burned like a bonfire.

_The woman's skirt caught on fire._

_"Fine. If that's the way you want to be. You can stay in here. I would think you would want to leave this room. If you like dead babies for company you can stay here."_

Severus turned to regard the source of the smell, dead baby? Why was Harry in a room with that? These people were monsters…even if Tobias had locked him up for days on end he hadn't been locked up with a corpse.

_The forlorn body curled up and sobbed quietly._

[End of creepy bit.]

Severus woke with a start breaking the control of the sleeping potion Lolly forced him to take early this morning or late last night depending on one's opinion.

Lolly appeared wringing her hands, "Master be awake? Lolly brew that potion right. Master shouldn't be awake for hours."

Severus snarled at her, "You try staying asleep after being in Harry's mind. He's being starved! Forced to sit in his own waste and sharing a room with a dead infant! "

Lolly's eyes widened and filled with tears, "Lolly is being sorry. Lolly be looking harder. Lolly will keep searching…"

Severus grabbed his wand, casting a refreshing charm on himself.

"Master not be wanting a bath?" Lolly asked timidly.

Severus snarled, "No!"

'Breakfast?" the elf squeaked.

"I have no desire to eat. It will merely make me more ill."

"Master be needing a potion? Lolly happy to get Master any potion he be wanting." The elf swallowed.

"An anti-nausea potion and a calming draught."

Lolly was gone and back in a snap.

Severus snatched the potions and drained the vials before shoving them back at her. "Remus?"

"Master's guest is being in the Receiving Room. He had a floo call this morning from the werewolves. Then Lord Lucius be here. Lord Lucius be just leaving."

Severus paled, "Lucius talked to Remus. Merlin…." He dressed and stalked off.

It didn't take him long to reach the Receiving Room.

"What did Lucius have to say?" he snapped.

Remus blinked up at him, "I am not sure. Most of what he said was buried in innuendo and warning. I will have to sort it out. I had no idea the Malfoy family blood adopted you."

"Didn't seem important." Severus said through clenched teeth. His anger at his godson's treatment was giving him greater control of himself. "Did Lucius have anything useful to say?"

"Something about Sanctus getting a stay so that James and Lily's wills wouldn't be sealed unread. And that Aurora had managed to give you a temporary order of custody."

"That will prove beneficial when we find him."

Remus stared at him, "Are you quite alright? You seem different from yesterday."

"I am not alright." Severus hissed, "The bond tugged me into Harry's mind while I was sleeping. I knew he was unhappy but I didn't realize they were torturing him."

Remus growled, "What are they doing to Cora's brother?"

"Starving him. Making him sit in his own waste. The room is cold. The blanket is too worn out to keep him warm and the nasty Muggles had a dead baby in the same room!" Severus said in a sharp whisper, every word cutting the air like a knife.

"Anything else you remember?" Remus asked softly.

"Salt…the air smelt of salt and it was damp…" Severus glared.

Remus dove to the floo tossed in powder, calling Corey back. The floo connected but he couldn't see either of them. He gave Severus a reassuring attempt at a smile. "I've got to tell Corey. He'll pass it on the to pack."

No sooner had Remus left then Severus heard the sound of soft whimpering.

Lolly entered trying to calm Coraline. "Hush Missy Cora. Lolly got you…"

The girl kept looking around, "Da? Da?"

"Why is she calling Remus?"

"Lolly wash her, fed her and dress her. Missy Cora be used to Master Remus taking care of her. Lolly new. Missy Cora not know what to make of Lolly." The elf replied. "Master want Missy Cora?

Severus swallowed, "I don't know much about babies. Lily and Narcissa preferred to take care of them, themselves."

"Missy Lily let Master James help."

"I am not James." Severus retorted.

"Lolly show. Missy Cora good baby. She just missing Master Remus." Lolly said gently.

"What do I do?" Severus asked a bit worried.

Lolly cradled Cora in one careful arm and arranged Severus' arms with her free hand. "Neck not strong. Must support." She tapped his elbow, "Always place baby's head here. Most support. Cup bottom with hand. Be gentle, Babies are like flowers, easily bruised and broken. One never shakes a baby. They need to be fed, changes, bathed and dressed often. Babies can't take care of themselves. House elses are good with babies. Many parents don't bother with babies. Old Master left Missy Lena and Missy Lynn to us. We care for them. When they big, they have nurse who teach them. After nurse was a governess. Then school came. Governess kept them observed until they grown up. Governess fired when Missy Lena run away. Old Master think she bad witch. Missy Lynn cry."

Severus listened attentively and let the house elf show him. Before he realized it, Cora had been placed in his arms.

She stopped muttering and just looked up at him, her eyes were so much like Remus'. They were the decided shade of amber and her hair was honey coloured with red highlights. It was a colour he had once heard described as strawberry blonde.

Severus swallowed; she was so little…

Cora had to be smaller that Harry…girls often were. Though Lily had been taller than he was until he was fifteen and finally had a decent growth spurt. Lilly had been just shy of five foot, seven inches when she had Harry while he had been around five foot, eleven inches. Coraline was the elder sibling but was also a witch so she would end up shorter most likely.

Then again she had Black blood, the three Black sisters were all taller than Lily. Andromeda was 5'8", Bellatrix was 5'9" and Narcissa was between them in height. It was entirely possible that she would be taller than her mother. After all, Lupin was taller than James and she currently had Remus' blood rather than James Potter. It was hard to tell whose blood was exchanged for Remus' it could have been Lily's but it could also be James'. Merlin Blood adoptions were confusing.

His own had replaced his father's magicless blood; it had been a good thing that Apollus Malfoy had been so obliging to Lucius. Perhaps, it had something to do with Lucius' returning Xenos to the fold. While Apollus and Abraxus were siblings, they were very different people. So were Xenos and Sanctus, Xenos while not truly mad like Bellatrix was seriously odd. Sanctus was bright, he would have been an excellent Ravenclaw but he was definitely Slytherin. He remembered the man as a fellow schoolboy. Sanctus had been a thorn in Bella's side. He had been one of the few who refused to join in her Gryffindor/Mudblood hunting sessions. In fact, he had been on rounds with Demeter and caught Rodolphus tormenting poor Mary MacDonald. They had stopped him, since the professors turned a blind eye to such things they had let Rodolphus go but with strict orders to leave MacDonald alone.

Severus had never realized what it truly was like to have siblings…until Lucius gave him Sanctus. While he would never be close to Xenos who was just plain weird, Sanctus had a bright mind and was an engaging conversationalist. He could in time be considered a friend. If of course Severus actually wanted one, Lily had been more of a sister than a friend which made sense since she was truly his sister. James had been a friend out of desperation when Bella made forced him to take the Mark by having him Marked while unconscious. He had been forced do things against his will like torture people and brew poisons but he'd managed in the last six months to break her hold on him completely. He blamed her for his foolish attempt to apply for the Post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. He had no desire to return to that school, much less teach.

He'd overheard the prophecy by accident, his conditioning by Bella's imperious had brought him straight to her. He'd blurted out the prophecy, been crucioed for lying before Bella determined he was telling the truth. She'd dragged him into the Dark Lord's presence and demanded he repeat himself.

Now, Lily and James were dead. Harry was missing and Remus was sharing his home with him. If this place lovely as it was could be that. While he did wish to offer Lily's daughter protection of strong wards, it was sharing a home with her father that terrified him. He had refused to deal with the emotional as well as physical scars his father had left him with. Well if the Tapesty was to be believed then Tobias Snape was probably not his true father, Frederick Nott was. He shivered, he had always detested Nott. Nott was one of the old Guard Death Eaters who followed the Dark Lord like puppies eager for attention. They were about as sickening as Bellatrix…and as deadly. They were fiercely loyal and dangerous…

Severus pushed the maudlin thoughts from his mind as he contemplated Coraline and tried to detirmine if the Tapestry was right and only James' blood had been replaced. He could feel the smallest hint of James' magic. Within a few more days the magic would have finished mingling with her magical core.

Magic once it's host died was lost, unless that person had given a small about of magic to protect an infant. James had done so for Coraline, as had he for Harry and Draco. In James' case he only sacrficed his magic once and when he died his magic had sought out Coraline. It had followed the beacon of it's host's magic and had gifted itself to the container that held that bit of magic it knew. It felt it was coming home probably. His magic would be split to go to Harry and Draco.

Severus held Coraline cradled to his heard and wished to Merlin or whatever diety truly existed and could hear him that Harry would be found soon. He didn't care if it was he elves, Remus' pack or Lucius' informants. He just wanted Harry alive, well and in his arms too. For some reason it felt right that someone like him comforted a worried child…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N:


	9. Chapter 8

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: Eventual SeverusxRemus?, parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Snape. Dumbles-bashing.

Warning: This chapter is dark and there are references to child abuse. I do not support Abuse in in form I merely show the affect it has on persons. So please don't scream at me because of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

Remus wasn't Beta of his pack for no reason, he didn't like authority and he wasn't much of a leader but he did well as an adjunct.

While he had sold his family home to the pack to settle his father's debts enough to have them cancelled Remus knew every inch of the place. He knew where each pack member and their mate preferred to be. Damocles felt like he was in his lab, no doubt working on his potion to make full moons more bearable. Damocles was determined to make a working potion; he had broken with his family out of love for Corey.

A pureblood heir defying the Head of their Family was almost unheard of, there were supposed to be preventative measures and magic to prevent that. Lucius was strong willed but he couldn't defy his father until Abraxus was dead and buried or so he thought. Sirius' case was different; his mother was the true power in the family. For that reason he firmly believed Sirius could tell her where to get off. They rubbed each other the wrong way; he believed that Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor by choice. He was determined to be different. A Black in Ravenclaw was forgivable to a point. A Black in Hufflepuff better go drink poison but a Black in Gryffindor _rankled_.

That was a topic for another time; right now he had to find Corey. He had no idea what methods Corey had for communicating with Ian and Jayme. He hadn't saw fit to ask in their brief conversation earlier before Lucius Malfoy arrived and threw so much information at it about Severus that he had a migraine brewing.

Then he sensed Corey's magic, of course…

Corey was on the lawn behind the house where they held meetings. So were quite a few of the pack, not Ian and if Ian wasn't there neither was Jayme.

"I discussed this briefly the other day, Cora's brother is missing. Ian and Jayme said his aunt had him put in an orphanage. Some of you were eager to help. For that I am eternally grateful. This is a choice. I am not going to insist you help. We need names of orphanages. That will require going into the Muggle World, some of you know it better than others. Some have never interacted with Muggles and they will seem strange. They aren't like us, that is true, they don't have magic. They don't understand it and it can frighten them. They also have a worse perception of us than the Wizarding World. Muggles see us all as we see Fenrir Greyback. You will have to control yourself if you go, no snapping, no snarling, you have to be polite. If you travel with a mate who is a wizard you must travel as friends. Muggles are not welcoming of same gender couples. We can pity them but they have caused us injury in the past. We must be better then they are in the sense that we do not attack them out of fear. We need names and locations of every orphanage in Britain. Harry was last smelt in Surrey. Jayme and Ian are starting there. Pick a place, comb it and find any orphanage. Imprint Harry's scent into your mind like we all did Cora's. He is pack. Remember that. We must find him."

David spotted him and nudged his mate.

That movement caught Corey's attention.

Their alpha turned to him and then stiffened at Remus' rigid posture.

"What's wrong Remy?"

"Severus saw into Harry's mind through the bond." Remus snarled.

Corey growled, "Remus!."

Remus was cowed immediately by his Alpha's displeasure. He pouted, "He had impressions of what he saw, smelt and heard through the bond. I came to tell you…"

Corey patted the grass, "Speak."

Remus swallowed, resisting the order a little, "Not in front of David and Niles…"

Corey frowned at him, "Why?"

"It's distasteful and upsetting. I don't want."

"We can handle it." Niles said quietly.

"No." Remus snarled.

"David perhaps you should take Niles for a run." Corey sighed.

David nodded, nudging his mate and leading him off.

Remus spoke low, his voice trembling with rage. "He's confined in a stone room, the air smelt like salt and damp. Harry doesn't have adequate blankets or care. He's got a diaper rash from the sounds of it. They are keeping him in a room with a dead baby."

The growls of the other lycan were deafening.

"What?"

"That's despicable!"

"And they call us monsters?"

"Nasty Muggles!"

The cries of horror and murmurs of disgust rose on the air.

"So this shrinks our list to orphanages made with stone and near the sea?" Corey asked, his disgust plain.

Remus nodded.

"I'll contact Ian. Jayme has a two-way mirror. She left me with one when they went to speak with Petunia Dursley. Ian mentioned that her scent was honest when she said he was taken to an orphanage at her orders. Ian wanted to talk to her husband so Jayme promised to contact me,"

"Corey?"

Corey pulled a mirror our of his pocket, "Yes Jayme?"

"We tracked down Vernon Dursley. I flirted with him during his lunch hour and then tricked him into joining me in a private place. we questioned him. Dursley said he did take his useless nephew to the more under-funded orphanage he could find. It had a reputation of sorts. He refused to give us a name but claims we'll have a hard time finding it."

"Sea? It's near the sea." Remus growled.

"Is that Remus?"

Corey glared at Remus, "Yes. Cora's uncle had some contact through the bond with her brother. Remus brought the information."

"Sea? We'll concentrate on that. The double verification is important. We'll keep looking. Don't know when we'll be back" Jayme said via the mirror.

"Some of the other pack members will be looking up names of Orphanages via Muggle libraries or telephone directories." Corey nodded.

"I'll bring anything I get from Severus." Remus offered, still radiating almost palatable anger

"I'll contact you later. Ian's annoyed so I'll contact you again when we learn something new."

Then the mirror was dark.

Corey pocketed it again, "So who is willing to find orphanage names and addresses? It shouldn't be hard to get names only of those near the sea."

Remus nodded to Corey and left, he was angry still. It would be sometime before he calmed down.

Remus flooed back to Merrivale…

To his surprise, he found Severus holding Coraline.

The sight chased away his anger away.

XoooooX

Severus ' eyes snapped the floo when it came to life.

When Remus emerged he flushed, "Sorry. Loll gave her to me. Lolly said Cora was upset because she missed you. Cora was unsure of her."

Remus stared at him and then smiled, "You don't have to apologize. It's your house and she is your niece."

"She's your daughter, I should have asked." Severus protested weakly.

"How exactly could you care for Harry if you don't spend time with Cora?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

Severus mumbled, "You sound like Narcissa."

Remus frowned, "Narcissa? Lucius mentioned that he'd have her invite us for dinner."

Severus groaned, "Merlin I hope not. The last thing I want is the two of us at a dinner table with her."

Remus glared, "Are embarrassed that I live here or that I am Cora's blood father?"

Severus flushed and shook his head, "No!" he said sharply.

Cora started crying immediately.

Remus swept her up into his arms and rocked her, "Uncle Sev didn't mean to scare you. It's alright."

Severus muttered, "Of course not. It's complicated."

"Would it have something to with Lucius mentioning that she would have to stop trying to find you a woman because you have no need for one."

Severus hid his face in his hands, "Merlin. Lucius! I told you to lay off. Nothing will come of it. Thank god he's clearly too Slytherin for a Gryffindor."

Remus' frown was audible, "Why would you tell him to lay off? He is the head of the Malfoy family and you have Malfoy blood."

"Was there anything he didn't tell you?"

"He mentioned that you knew as little about babies as he did because Lily and Narcissa didn't let you in the nursery."

Severus swallowed, "At least he didn't spell it out. That means I can continue to do nothing."

Remus frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We will not be going to Malfoy Manor for dinner. I won't go. We'll refuse. I was thrilled to get out of there and way from Narcissa's tongue." Severus stood and paced.

"Is there something going on that I should know about? It seems like there are secrets going around that I should be party to."

Severus shook his head, "No. of course not. It's nothing important. I just feel that it is better off forgotten."

XoooooX

Remus stared at the former Slytherin, what in the world was going on with him?

Severus was so defensive, was he really as mentally unstable as Lucius was implying earlier?

Remus decided it was best to keep his own counsel and observe.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N:

Projectjay - Harry will be found. Severus' information will make it easier after a fashion. Remus' Pack will keep searching until he is found


	10. Chapter 9

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: Eventual SeverusxRemus?, parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Snape. Dumbles-bashing.

Warning: This chapter is dark and there are references to child abuse. I do not support Abuse in in form I merely show the affect it has on persons. So please don't scream at me because of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Despite Severus' preoccupation with Harry's status remaining missing it took Remus exactly two days to realize something…

Well two some things…

One, Severus a very shy person…

Two, Severus was constantly aroused in his presence.

Severus quietly learned about babies. He was a every student learning how to change a baby, feed a baby, bathe and baby and to put one down to rest.

It wasn't until the third day that Remus or rather Moony realised a third thing…

Severus was fertile…extremely so…

And Moony wanted him badly.

Moony kept roaring to be released to claim Severus.

Werewolves were rather sexual creatures if they had a mate or a lover in heat. Their wolves weren't always tolerant of sexual promiscuity. They preferred a mate; with nearly every pack member mated Moony was rather irritated.

With his human side rather attracted to the quiet former Slytherin and now his wolf was convinced of Severus' status as a possible mate he was in a bit of a dilemma.

What had Lucius meant? Did he mean that Severus wanted him but wouldn't make a move because he didn't believe he deserved it?

Lily had made some comments about Severus having a bad home life.

Moony was not pleased that someone might have hurt his mate…

Cora was napping when Remus was summoned to lunch.

He was hit with the smell of Severus' arousal and recently spilt fertile seed.

Remus cursed, "Fuck!" his control was threatening to slip.

Severus frowned, "What's wrong? Did the elves fix something you don't like?"

Remus growled, eying Severus and licking his lips, "I see something I want very much…and it's not on the table yet."

Severus swallowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Moony and I both realized a few things. You're aroused when we're around…and that we want you."

Severus' pupils widened with lust, "You…can't want me..."

"Considering that Moony nearly jumped you once…I can see why James kept us mostly apart. We both want you and your scent is very strong." Remus stepped closer, grabbing a fist full of Severus' hair and kissing him roughly.

Severus fought at first but melted.

Remus grabbed the back of Severus' robes, "I want to hear it…"

"I want you…" Severus stammered.

"Tell me Severus how badly you want me?" Remus ordered.

"I've wanted you for years…I was scared at first…when I found out what you were. Then I started fantasizing about it…being yours…I was too cowardly to do anything about it. You never left the wolf out…you're always so controlled. I wondered what you're be like less controlled. I wanted you to dominate me…" Severus admitted shyly.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you?"

Severus whimpered, "I can't say it."

Remus growled, smacking his arse, "Severus…."

"I want you to rip my clothes off…" he stammered, "I want you to claim me. Make me submit. I want you…to take me. Make me your mate…"

Remus smirked, "I like your wish and I'll grant it." He shoved Severus into a bare section of the table.

Severus' robes were torn, and then his shirt and trousers leaving the former Slytherin standing there in a pair of white briefs that covered his bits.

Remus noticed old scars and he growled, "No one hurts you…"

Severus swallowed, "Unless its you to punish me."

"You want to be punished?' Remus smirked.

Severus looked, "If I fail to please you yes..."

Remus growled, "Somehow I think we'll prove mutually compatible mates." He ripped Severus' pants off leaving the slightly older man hard, dripping pre-cum and naked.

Severus moved to cover his cock.

Remus wrenched Severus' arms above his head, "Now. You will keep your hands here. Tell me has anyone else had you?"

Severus turned away, "Only Bellatrix…but she shouldn't count…"

"We'll ignore her if you swear no one else will be allowed your body."

Severus nodded.

Remus smacked his arse, "I can't hear you."

"I belong to you...no one else…" Severus whispered.

Remus squeezed the other man's leaking cock, "How much prep do you want?"

Severus choked out, "Not much…"

Nodding, Remus stuck two fingers in Severus' face, "Suck."

Severus did his best to tilt his head forward without moving his hands but they did move.

Remus hit his thigh, "I said keep your hands on the table. Do I really need to bind them?

Severus shook his head, "I'll be good. I'm sorry."

Remus spread Severus' legs and pinned them to his chest, he tapped his wand to Severus' arse and cast a cleaning spell. "I expect you to keep this clean and ready for me at all times."

Severus nodded, "Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes…Alpha?"

Remus smirked, "That will do." Without warning, he shoved two fingers into Severus' arse.

Severus whimpered as he was penetrated, "Merlin…."

Remus had large hands, slightly oversized for his frame so that probably hurt but Severus wanted it. His wolf wanted to throw out everything foreplay and commence with the fucking.

Severus begged, "May I fuck myself on your fingers?"

"No." Remus growled.

After a few more moments of scissoring finger fucking, Remus pulled Severus up by the throat. Not tight enough to choke but enough to be obeyed. "You ready?"

"Always…I want you bad."

Remus let out a howl of triumph as he thrust into Severus' arse, "Mine…"

"Remus!"

Remus fucked him hard, rubbing his body against Severus', trying to cover him with his scent. Every werewolf would know Severus was his.

"Oh please let me come…I'm so hard…" Severus begged after ten minutes of hot hard fucking.

"No…not until I say…"

Severus tried, he really did but the constant assault on his prostate pushed him over the edge. "No! Wait! I don't…fuck!" he came hard

Remus fucked him harshly and then pulled out, tossing Severus on his lap and proceeded to spank him.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

So the spanking went on for twenty-five swats.

Severus thrashed and whimpered with each hard smack, rather that trying to get away he was grinding himself against Remus' lap.

"What did you do wrong?"

"I came without permissive. I couldn't help it…you made me feel so good…it just happened."

"I suppose I'll have to restrain it."

A modified Incarcerous and a bit of leather was tied around Severus' cock.

Severus groaned, "Oh God…"

"Like that?"

"Yes…"

Remus proceeded to fuck him on the table in three different positions. Befor ehis wolf was sated enough to eat.

"Tell me Severus if you want me to feed you or will you eat on your own? I've noticed you have poor eating habits."

"You try remembering to each after years and summers being locked up at starved." Severus grumbled.

Which got Severus three quick but hard smacks to the bare arse.

"That isn't what I asked. Will you eat or must I feed you?"

Severus pouted, "I'll eat."

"I expect an empty plate and no vanishing anything. I will be watching."

Severus nodded.

Remus kissed him smugly, "You asked for this…remember that. I have few rules. You will eat properly. You will sleep regularly. You will learn about babies and you will relax. You will not let anyone hurt you. You will not let anyone have you sexually. Remember I do care about you…you are my mate. You will obey or I will have to punish you."

"Yes Alpha…"

They ate silently.

Remus ate with his right hand and spent much of the time touching Severus. He was quickly becoming addicted to his mate's body.

A fertile mate…

That was a blessing.

XoooooX

During their period of courtship, Remus and Severus became very close to each other. They stayed within touching distance of each other almost all of the time, even while they were sleeping. After punishing Severus who did try to be good, Remus acted quite affectionate towards his mate.

Every time they consummated their mate ship they grew closer. As the full moon approached Remus was more and more possessive.

Remus worried slightly about his mate and ordered him to brew a potion that would remove his sense of smell. He also oversaw Severus' preparations for the Full moon. He ordered Severus to cast a silencing spell on him so that he couldn't order him to do anything dangerous while under the influence of the moon.

XoooooX

The moon rose early so he was locked up after an early dinner.

Severus wouldn't leave him and sat in the hallway of the cellar and talked to him.

"I can't wait to have Harry home. Think about it Remus: you, me, Cora and Harry a family. We'll raise them together, like siblings should be. Maybe…we can have kids of our own you know. That might be nice. To give Cora and Harry siblings…"

Remus could hear him even if he couldn't see him or smell him. It was calming to have his mate so close.

Severus spoke quietly for hours, almost to himself about what he hoped their lives together would be like.

About two in the morning Lolly showed up with a thick blanket and a few pillows.

"Master will sleep. Master Remus said you have to have proper rest."

"I am the master of the House." Severus grumbled.

"Lolly not like Master to not take care of himself. If Master Remus says you will sleep, you sleep."

Severus sighed, alright.

A mattress appeared beside him and Severus curled up on it.

Lolly fluffed his pillows and covered him with a blanket. "You sleep."

She doused the lights and disApparated quietly.

Severus yawned, "Good night Remus…"

XoooooX

Harry was very thin and hungry when the woman returned. He was too weak to protest…

She picked him up and carried him to a bath. She scrubbed him roughly and he cried weakly. His arse was so red and sore that the washing hurt a lot.

The woman touched him oddly.

Harry didn't like it but he was hungry and weak so he just laid there.

"Good boy. You're learning. My name is Mistress. Say it."

"Mi…missy…"

"Good enough brat. You have no name. You are not a person. You are an object. You can't understand me yet but it's true. We are going to make you a good little submissive."

Harry didn't know what she meant; he didn't understand most of her words. He knew he was alone…some times he though he felt Sebi but he was alone right now.

Then he wasn't alone anymore.

'Sebi?'

'I'm here Harry. I'm coming. Be strong okay? I love you. I promise I'll find you. Remus and I we'll be your new family. He wants you to come home too.'

"Sebi don't leave. Harry need Sebi.'

'I'll stay as long as I can. Hush now.'

Harry rocked and cried.

"You're being good. I guess I'll have to feed you now that we've broken you." Always best to break them young. They learn nothing else and are more genuine submissives that way.'

XoooooX

_Severus was horrified…_

_He was submissive himself but to train Harry…a baby for that. This Orphanage was involved in a black market sex trade. He thought they were abusive already but…this was terrible._

_He fought to stay connected to Harry until his godson slept. He mental showered the frightened boy with move before he let the link break._

Severus woke up and sobbed, his body shook but he wasn't very loud.

"Severus? What's wrong? Remus' worried voice came through the doo.

The spells must have worn off.

"I can spell tears. Talk to me."

"I heard them…Harry's captors. Oh god…I have to find him. Before they scar him even more. They've broken him. He's so weak he can't fight anymore."

"Let me our Severus."

"The spells are only active until sunrise." Severus choked out.

Remus threw open the door of his chamber and pulled Severus into his arms, 'It's alright. We'll find him. And I will kill them."

"You can't…they'll kill you for it…"

"I don't think the Ministry will waste their time on me when they have Death Eaters to find." Remus scoffed. Harry is my pup and he's being hurt. They will die."

"I don't know how to find him if Lolly can't and your pack can't." Severus sniffed.

"Tell me what methods of searching are possible."

"Using House elves…"

"What about blood…can't you track blood?"

"With scrying? I think we could. The more blood be have the better…"

"I know Cora is only his half sister at present but if we combine both of your blood can't we track him easier that way?"

Severus kissed hm, forgetting that his eyes were red, his drose dripping and his face streaked with tears. "You're brilliant."

"No you are. Go get what you need to blood scry. And wash your face, you're a mess." Remus teased playfully swatting his arse.

XoooooX

As Severus scurried off, a bounce in his step, Remus wondered if blood scrying was one of those methods that Lucius referred to when he visited last week.

He hoped it worked and if it didn't lead them directly to Harry, it would bring them closer…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N:

Guest - Harry will be found it will still be some time before he'll be found. Severus' attempt at blood scrying will narrow the search some. With Remus to ground him emotionally, it will be easier for Severus to handle the instability his connection to Harry had been causing. He's supposed to protect Harry but Harry is far away.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: SeverusxRemus?, LuciusxNarcissa and implied AndromedaxTed, future parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Snape. Dumbles-bashing.

Warning: This chapter is dark and there are references to child abuse. I do not support Abuse in in form I merely show the affect it has on persons. There are things in this chapter that might squick you, so please don't scream at me because of this chapter. If this chapter is too dark or upsets you in anyway, I recommend for you please stop reading. The story will get worse before it gets better. Bad Things happen in real life and they affect people differently who experience them.

* * *

Chapter 10

Lolly was more than happy to provide him with the Prince Family ceremonial dagger and the family goblet.

A map of Britain was provided as well and a very sober Severus was ready.

Remus had Cora cradled in his arms. "Besides her blood what do you need?"

Severus shook his head, "Not much."

He sliced his palm and squeezed blood into the goblet.

Remus winced, "Do you have to use a silver knife?"

Severus frowned, "Are you planning to be helpful or complain?"

Remus growled, "You are forgetting that I'm allergic to silver and that you're calmly discussing hurting my daughter."

"You think I want to do that? She's half Prince! The addition of her blood will ensure that the scrying doesn't make the mistake of searching out my Malfoy relatives."

"Aren't those Prince Artefacts?"

"Yes but I have Malfoy blood as well, I don't want to harm her to find Harry but we have no choice. I'll be gentle."

Remus scowled and held Cora's arm still so Severus could slice the girl's hand.

She screamed and thrashed.

Severus caught the blood in the goblet and then with conjured string began to swing the knife like the pendulum of a clock with a flick of his wand.

The knife stabbed the map in Devonshire on the moors where Merrivale lay.

Remus rocked Cora and healed her hand, "Hush love. Dad's here."

"Myself and Cora by its force." Severus muttered thoughtfully.

It hovered over Godric's Hollow and near Remus' home with the pack; it barely went to Little Whinging, Surrey at all.

The knife circled Britain but didn't land.

Severus turned white, "He's not…"

Remus scowled, snapping his fingers to summon an elf. He reluctantly handed a sniffling Cora to Lolly and pulled Severus into his lap. ""Hush…we'll find him. I promise."

Severus wouldn't calm down.

Remus finally cast a powerful sleeping spell on his panicked lover and ordered Lolly to put him under the dreamless sleep potion.

Still anxious and furious, he flooed Malfoy Manor…

It didn't take long for Lucius to arrive in the Receiving Room.

"What do you need Lupin?"

"We have talk. Now." Remus snarled.

Lucius frowned at him but stepped through at once.

"I had to put Severus under a sleeping spell and request Lolly give him a dreamless sleep draught." Remus hissed pacing.

"What is wrong?" Lucius asked confused.

"Severus tried blood scrying. Harry was traced from Godric's Hollow to Little Whinging but he is not at present in Britain."

Lucius toyed with the head of his cane. "Abuse…starvation…stone walls…the Sea…did Severus mention any sort of behaviour exhibited by the caregiver?"

"Her touches left impressions on Harry's mind that felt bad…" Remus offered.

"Sexual in nature? Fuck. It's well known in the upper class that one can retrieve sex slaves from the orphanages. Why didn't I realize it before? Sir Richard Heart a former Prime Minister is well known for his procurement. I have a plan…I'll hate myself for this but…I'll need to speak to Kingsley, Amelia and Aurora. Narcissa will be furious but it might be our only chance."

He stepped back through the floo leaving Remus behind.

Remus stared at the empty floo. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

Then he went to curse the hell out of conjured dummies until he fell to the ground his anger temporarily sated.

XoooooX

Lucius scribbling notes to Sanctus, Aurora, Amelia, Kingsley and Andromeda he requested their presence immediately.

He felt dirty…

He may have experience as a spy but this was beyond him.

Sure he knew many of his fellow Death Eaters enjoyed rape but he had never indulged in that.

He sought out his wife in her conservatory.

"You're scuffing your shoes again. What are you coming to confess now?" Narcissa asked spritzing her latest floral crossbreed.

"I think I know how to find Harry. Unfortunately, it will require me to infiltrate a Muggle sex ring."

"What sort of ring?" Narcissa asked in a strangled voice.

"Paedophilic in nature is my suspicious. Severus is not taking the news well. An attempt at blood scrying has show that Harry is not in Britain."

"I don't want to know about it. You will stay in London at Number Seven until this is over. We will never speak of this again. Go!" Narcissa said as her shoulders started to shake.

He changed the notes to request their presence at Number Seven Malloy Place before sending them with Stria.

They all appeared in less than an hour.

"What is so urgent?" Kingsley frowned.

"I have a lead on Harry. He is in a Muggle Orphanage connected to a sex ring. I know who I need to make contract with to find him. I would like your assistance."

"Who would it be?" Amelia asked.

"Sir Richard Heart, a former Prime Minister. I've sometimes slipped into Muggle elite circles and his name is spoken of with reverence. He and a few actors are known for their parties and tastes. I will need to retrieve my yacht and go out and about in London as Luke Malloy with a few glamours and tossing around Muggle money. I will need to spend time with them and make them think I enjoy and share their proclivities."

"You can't be serious, you're in enough trouble." Kingsley frowned.

"You think I really want to do this? Harry is nearly the same age as my son Draco. Narcissa told me to stay away from the Manor until this is over, she wouldn't even look at me." Lucius tugged on his hair nervously. "I hoped I could borrow Kingsley as a bodyguard. He is an Auror and I would need a witness that I am not truly one of this monsters. I don't know how long it will take me. We also need permission to use hypnosis and memory charms on Muggles."

"It is a shame that Nymphadora isn't older. She is keen on being an Auror just like Uncle Sirius. She's a Metamorphmagus and would have been extremely helpful." Andromeda frowned speaking almost to herself.

Aurora glared at her, "Andromeda are you mad? This is a paedophile ring that Lucius is talking about infiltrating. Your daughter is what nine? How could you even think that?"

"A Metamorphmagus can change their appearance and even their gender. If he's looking for a new sex slave that looks like Harry, can you think of a better choice?" Andromeda glared.

"She's a child!" Aurora snapped.

"Who has lived through a war! Her parents bring the war home with them! I'm a healer at St Mungos and Ted counsels victims of all sorts of assault including rape. She is more intelligent then I want her to be. She maybe klutz and messy but she has a good heart and would want to help. She is very skilled at her Metamorphmagus skills; she can even look like a wall! Tell me what child you know has that much control of their magic? Nymphadora has spied on Ted and my pillow talk. I know it isn't wise but he tells me things, no names mind but he has to tell the terrible things his patients tell him." She shivered.

"Nymphadora has been listened two them for two years. A pity but she's close to her father and his work upsets him. I've tried everything to keep her from hearing us. Well I confronted her about her spying, she told me that bad men like that had to be stopped. She was going to be an Auror when she grew up and lock up bad guys like that. I begged her," she scowled, "that did little girl."

"You're a heartless bitch Andromeda." Aurora glared.

"I am a realist and she would be mad if we didn't ask her."

"Narcissa will not forgive me if I introduce her niece to that world Annie." Lucius protested weakly.

"She can talk to the other kids, you can't. Be reasonable Lucius, she can be taught magic that won't be noticed because of her age. Use a magic shielding charm on her and it would be non-existent. Talk to Nymphadora and tell me she wouldn't be a help."

"She's nine…" Sanctus sighed, "I would never want my Daphne to do this if she was the same age…"

"Your daughter isn't a Metamorphmagus who wants to be an Auror."

"Do you have any idea what horrors she could learn?" Aurora glared.

"Do you know what stories she's overheard from Ted? He never uses names but he's told me ghastly tales of rape and torture. My daughter spies on us all the time and she knows more than I want her too."

"You should want to keep this from her." Amelia sighed.

"She knows bad people like that exist. She would want to help stop them. Nymphadora would see this as a test to see if she could make it as an Auror."

"I am so against this!" Aurora snapped.

"Let her choose. If she agrees that's it. Send an elf for her Lucius."

"Don't Lucius." Aurora hissed.

"You promised to help the House of Prince. Infiltrating this ring is the only way…" Lucius sighed.

"Then use Polyjuice to make someone Nymphadora! Don't ask this of a child!" Aurora glared.

"You think I want to? That I would want to expose my niece to this? I want Harry back safely but if Prince elves can't track him and blood scrying proved he isn't on British soil what choice do we have? He's being starved. He was made to sit in a soiled nappy for hours if not days. There was a dead baby in the room with him! We can't talk to a kid like a child can. If adults traumatize them, they won't trust us. I wouldn't hurt her, if I did her mother and my bonded would kill me." Lucius reluctantly admitted. "We'll ask her. It will be up to her. After we get her to show her bragged skills at physical mimicry…"

"Then send for her Lucius." Andromeda sniffed.

Reluctantly, Lucius sent Stria for his niece.

Leaving them trapped in strangling angry tension…

Stria ever obedient arrived with an excitable nine-year-old girl.

Her hair was purple and her eyes yellow like a cat's.

"Hey Mum! Who are these folks?"

"Your uncle Lucius, my sister Narcissa's bonded. This is his cousin Sanctus and his bonded Madam Aurora Greengrass. This gentleman is Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, the lady beside him in Madam Hit Wizard Amelia Bones."

"Oh! Is this a planning session like Uncle Siri used to tell me about? Oh please let me listen! Mummy I'll be good I promise. I never ever tell anyone what I hear at home. I want to help."

She changed herself into a smaller copy of her mother, then she looked like a small Kingsley, quick as a wink she was a tiny Lucius.

Sanctus whistled, "You're right she is skilled. Pity she isn't older. She is still too young."

"To young for what?"

"Can you be a boy Nymphadora? For a long time? A couple of hours?" Kingsley asked softly.

"Kingsley! You can't be going along with this mad plan!" Aurora hissed.

"Please call me Tonks or Dora, I _hate _Nymphadora it's such an odd name." The girl pouted. "I can look like a boy for hours."

"How much like a boy?"

"If you mean if I'd have male bits, sure. I've looked at mum's medical books, so I know what a boy's body looks like. I get bored and practice looking like people in my parents' pictures. I copy the looks of the people I see in the streets. I can't be taller but I can look like them."

"Can you have wild curly black hair and green eyes like your mother's older Slytherin robes?" Lucius asked morbidly curious.

"Sure." Nymphadora frowned and changed her looks to the asked for ones.

Kingsley whistled, circling her. "James' hair and Lily's eyes. Merlin. It's startling…"

"What do you need me for? Is this about the missing baby?"

Andromeda shook her head, "I told you she spies and sees all. It's impossible to keep things from her. Even with magical knowledge I have acquired at my age."

"Actually he's a bit older then a year. I believe he was fifteen months on Samhain." Lucius added. "Well he's being hurt by bad people. We tried sending house elves to find him; we're tracking him by scent and even blood scrying. Do you know what blood scrying is…Dora?"

Dora scowled, "I maybe nine but I am not an idiot. It's using blood to track family. The more blood you use the stronger its ability to track. Why didn't it work?"

Lucius sighed. "Because he's not in Britain."

Dora gasped, "He's being hurt? You have to let me help. Oh please I'll be good. I'll do anything."

Lucius' eyes went cold. "The people who have Harry are really bad. They are all like the bad men your father has talked about. Except instead of hurting adults like your mother, they are hurting kids like you and Harry."

Dora's hands clutched into fists, "There are bad people like that? Oh please let me help stop them. What do you need me to do?"

"I am still against this." Aurora said standing. "I want nothing to do with this. I don't want to hear about this expedition. Come Sanctus, you can be part of this after it's over."

"Aurora, she is as matured as Andromeda said. That is no child I've ever met. The war has changed her. This is something that we have to prevent from happening to others. Imagine the horrible stories that forced Dora to grow up. Aurora dear, please think what experiencing those sort of things could do to someone the same age as our Daphne. It is a horrible thought but we must do what we can. You are concerned about protecting innocence I understand that. Yet, I see none to protect." Sanctus said quietly, calmly as he tried to convince his bonded to listen to reason.

"Fine. I don't want to see you until this is over. Stay with your cousin if you want to help. I do hope Narcissa does not discover the lengths you will have gone and the mire you plan to delve into to find the child. I do hope that Severus is grateful for the sacrifices you are going to make and the compromises."

With the sharp tap tap of her heeled slippers, Aurora was gone.

Sanctus sagged in his seat, "In our years of bonded life I have never done such a thing. She is a smart woman but she lives according to rules, sometimes laws must be bent or tossed out to do the right and proper thing. Tell me cousin, how might I help?"

"I need money transferred from my main Gringotts vault to a Muggle bank. A lot of it, I'll need to make contract with the Malloys."

"Yes, the descendants of our squib ancestors. You are going to come in as a rich, former recluse in search of a new…play thing?"

"A recently separated one whose wife has taken off with their child. To protect him from my base desires." Lucius scowled, "Which is partially true, Narcissa has tossed me out but not because I really am sexually attracted to children."

"I shall be about it at once."

"I suppose I ought to come as a bodyguard to ensure Dora's safety. I can best evaluate her natural skill and offer advice." Kingsley drearily agreed.

Dora grinned, "I'd be glad to learn from a real Auror."

Amelia nodded, "I'll procure some magic dampening shields that will prevent you from being traced. I'm not fully in agreement mind, I just want this to be over and the child retrieved as soon as possible."

"We'll tag as many magical children as possible. Kingsley can slip you the information so you can hopefully slip in retrieve them and wipe the minds of any who might have harmed them." Lucius added dryly.

"Then we're agreed." Andromeda said in a clipped voice.

"What will your job be?" Amelia frowned.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, "Mine? My job is to be his housekeeper. I'll also be crafting the glamours for the house elves so they appear to be human servants since the persons we will be involved with will want to see his home to judge his wealth. I'll Muggleproof the home by Glamouring the pictures to be still and the portraits to appear still and be silent. I might not be able to rein in a child who is intent on learning more that she ought but I can still do things like that."

"So I will have the room with secret passage to the mistress' quarters readied for myself. Dora can sleep in the Mistress' room. That way if we are forced to have Muggle guests Dora can slip away to her own room after it appears that she has come to bed with me." Lucius sighed.

"That will do, the more we can do to farther the game without actually putting Nymphadora in danger the better." Andromeda frowned.

"When do we start?" Kingsley asked with a grimace.

"As soon as Sanctus has the money exchanged and transferred. I shall have to toss a lot of it around. It will take some preparation; Dora will have to practice holding her boyish appearance as long as possible. She will also have to be quiet and not speak unless I give her permission. She'll have to act as if I've beaten her often. You must act afraid of me; can you do that? You want me to be happy so I don't hit you with my cane, even if I still hurt you in ways you've overheard your father describing." Lucius frowned at her.

Dora nodded swallowing, "Okay. I'll do my best. How do I need to behave?"

"You must never look anyone in the eye except Lucius and only if he orders you to do so. You keep your eyes on the ground and you must always look afraid. You may shiver but never flinch." Andromeda ordered. "He will make it appear that he is touching you in ways that are bad using magic. He will uses Legilimency to tell you where it seems like he is touching you and how to react."

They talked for hours discussing the dangers of this foray into the underbelly of upper class Muggle culture.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N:

I know where this is going and I sort of hate myself for it. It might have happened...what happens to Harry I mean, not how he might be rescued. So I am sure you're upset that I'm using Tonks this way, remember this is the same woman who might have grown up to abandon her baby to fight in a war. She grew up in a war, I don't think she would have let them leave her behind. Tonks would have tried to join even if her mother objected. If this doesn't cure her of wanting to be an Auror nothing will. Tonks has skills they need, she is very adapt at controlling her Metamorphmagus abilities. A person under polyjuice couldn't learn fast enough to try to rescue Harry before he is irreparably damaged.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: SeverusxRemus?, LuciusxNarcissa and implied AndromedaxTed, future parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Snape. Dumbles-bashing.

Warning: This chapter is dark and there are references to child abuse. I do not support Abuse in in form I merely show the affect it has on persons. There are things in this chapter that might squick you, so please don't scream at me because of this chapter. If this chapter is too dark or upsets you in anyway, I recommend for you please stop reading. The story will get worse before it gets better. Bad Things happen in real life and they affect people differently who experience them.

* * *

Chapter 11

It was after four in the afternoon when everything was ready, the money and Kingsley even went out and bought Lucius' a car. They hired a driver who was offered accommodation at the apartments in the same block. Andromeda had gone shopping for Muggle clothes for Lucius, Nymphadora and Kingsley.

Unlike Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Number Seven Malloy Square wasn't invisible. It existed visually in the magical world but mostly appeared uninhabited in the Muggle world. It didn't seem a ruin but it was empty. Now it was appearing very lived in.

Tonks took a three-hour nap after lunch to recover her strength before they set out.

There was a restaurant that was frequented by the great and the powerful that Lucius knew had young boys and sometimes girls delivered for nightly parties.

Kingsley called for the car at seven.

Dora changed her face and body to a small for their age boy with green eyes and messy black hair. His clothes were clean and pressed…

Amelia showed up with a vial.

Andromeda frowned, "What is that?"

"I stole it from the Auror Department. Thought it might come in handy. Gregory's Unction."

Andromeda gasped, "That's illegal."

"What does it do Mummy? Why is it Illegal?" Dora asked curiously.

"It's illegal because it makes you trust the giver." Andromeda sighed.

Amelia nodded, "Use it well…"

Kingsley gaped at her, "Mela! Are you crazy?"

"We are still considered to be at war and nefarious means are allowable. I expect Lucius to use it wisely." Amelia shrugged. "Be careful." She kissed Kingsley's cheek, "You better look out of them or I'll hex you."

Then she was gone.

"We must go." Lucius muttered, slipping the vial into a pocket and clutching his cane.

Dora kissed her mother's cheek before acquiring the skittish, tormented look.

They walked to the car, Lucius gripping Dora's shoulder and Kingsley at their heels.

Andromeda fell to her knees hugging herself. "Merlin protect them. Please let this be the right choice.

XoooooX

They arrived at the restaurant.

The chauffer opening the door for them.

Kingsley walking very close, "Park nearby. I will radio you when we are ready."

The driver nodded.

The bouncer at the door almost wouldn't let them in.

Not until an internally disgusted Lucius crafted a mirage of him kissing and fondling Dora. The things he did for family…

They entered to find what looked like a normal bar…

Until one realized that under the table were children of varying ages forced to perform oral sex.

Dora kept her eyes on the ground and her face in its expression of fear. People didn't have the right to hurt kids like this. Nasty people.

A very disturbing person with unnaturally blonde hair approached Lucius; he wore strange attire and garish jewellery.

"Who might you be sir? Never seen you before."

"I am new to this establishment. We're recently of London. My family is from Wiltshire. My wife and I are separated because she learned of my eromenos and didn't take it well. This one here is the son of one of my servants…"

Dora snickered to herself, a partial truth since her mother was pretending to be his housekeeper.

"And she lets you take him as a lover?"

"Who do you think offered him?" Lucius smirked, toying with Dora's short boyish wild black hair. "She saw me looking at him and sent him to my private chamber. It has long been a custom to take a servant as a lover. At least a boy can't get pregnant right?"

The man chuckled, "Quite right. A shame that females can…my name is Ricky. I am a DJ and host a music program. Cindy?"

A slim but quite blessed in the bosom department young girl about twelve, maybe thirteen approached them and fell to her knees. Lucius was not surprised when the shaking girl opened the git's trousers and began to perform oral sex.

With a touch to his wand Lucius created a mirage that anyone entering the room or looking towards them would see. It was Lucius receiving oral sex as well from Dora's boyish alter ego using Narcissa's techniques. It was programmed with his own orgasm and was timed to last seven minutes before Dora replaced his prick back in his trousers. Inside the mirage Lucius cringed inwardly. He was getting too good at this spying…

Kingsley hissed, "Do you have to do that?"

Lucius knew that the mirages were rather good…

He'd never admitted to what he did as a Death Eater, he'd stunned his 'victims' and created similar mirages that made them think he was raping and murdering.

They wouldn't be able to prove he did anything because the victim's face was always wrong.

It had been easy to pick faces from the gallery to use for that purpose. His stunning spells were back cast with sleeping spells so that the 'victim' would wake after they were gone thinking they were attacked and somehow survived. Yet they never saw his face because they were all wearing masks of course.

When the mirage ended, Lucius had shoved Dora to the ground and told her to look frightened and embarrassed.

Dora did so…

Apparently her alter ego hadn't acquired what her father's Muggle psychology books called Stockholm syndrome. Whether Uncle Lucius had any understanding of it, she didn't know but if she noticed that the others were being beaten and raped. Then Eddy would be crushing on his 'master' because the lack of painful punishments must mean that Master Luke liked him…cared for him.

Which would be interesting…

"So ya like the boys?" the creepy man, "I'll introduce you to Rich. He's one for the boys as well. Sometimes I find 'em for him."

So he was the procurer… Lucius thought to himself. "Always willing to meet a gentleman with similar tastes."

"He's got a private room here."

"My bodyguard Lee always accompanies me. He's under a very strict nondisclosure agreement. My cousin is a lawyer and very loyal." Lucius gestured towards Kingsley.

Kingsley was ramrod straight – he looked like he had a poker stuck up his arse and carried a Muggle gun but his wand was in a wrist holster.

"Yes yes," Ricky said tugging his girl by her hair, "come along, Rich will want to meet you."

They were led down a dark hallway and into a private room.

Somehow Lucius was oddly emotionally cold when they entered.

He'd seen too many rapes and beatings of persons by other Death Eaters.

He pushed Dora behind him, "Interesting. Never been one for rough sex personally."

Dora felt Kingsley place a hand on her shoulder and hold her there. She knew that she better stay.

"So what is his fear over if you don't beat him to teach him his place?"

"I've been known to leave him in closets with no lights or spank him for disobedience. He's usually rather well-behaved aren't you?" Lucius asked glancing at Dora.

Dora mouthed, 'eddy' as she nodded nervously. Trying to hide behind him…

The beginning of her liking 'Luke'…

"Hey Rich, meet…what is your name again?"

"Luke Malloy, this is my Eddy…"

"The other?"

Lucius knew damn well this 'Rich' was Richard Heath, the former Prime Minister who was well known for his incidents with underage boys.

"My Bodyguard Lee King." Lucius offered, "He knows when to keep his mouth shut, it helps that my cousin signed him to a nondisclosure agreement.

Kingsley nodded stiffly.

"Come in, come in." the former Prime Minister gave Dora a lewd appraising glance.

Lucius scowled, "I tend to be rather possessive. I do not share."

Rich smirked, "Considering what a tender morsel your Eddy is I can see why you wouldn't share. I don't blame you…"

"He is rather adorable. I've been considering since my wife is gone acquiring a harem. My country estate is so off the map, that you might say that the local police don't know I exist."

Ricky looked rather intrigued, "What would you be interested in?"

"I have a type…dark hair and green eyes. I do like them to have spirit. It seems that Eddy isn't happy with public sex. I will try to respect his preference to keep it in the bedroom."

Dora looked embarrassed and tried to hide behind Lucius' but she could see more than what she as supposed to.

"Eddy…" Lucius said sharply.

Dora swallowed and nodded.

"He could play if he liked." Ricky smirked

"No I would rather he did not. He's too pretty to allow his beautiful body to be marred. I like my toys flawless." Lucius sneered.

"What age would you wish your harem to be?" Rich licked his lips.

"The younger the more malleable do you not think?" Lucius asked. "I prefer to keep them at my beck and call. My estate is rather isolated as I said. Surely it would be easy to make a child or two disappear? I would be interested in procuring a handful of them."

Rich clapped him on the shoulder, "A man after my own heart. A pity you aren't a lord or very rich…"

Lucius smirked, "But I am rich…I am willing to pay for my eromenos. I do prefer it after all, but I consider Eddy a gift."

"A fine servant to offer their son…" Rich leered.

"I did give her a raise after the fact but the gift was her idea."

Lucius nodded.

"Where do you reside?"

"Number Seven Malloy Square, my family makes much of its money in real estate. We own the entire square and rent out much of it. We have a large three story apartment building on the square and we are quite selective in those we rent to."

"I can imagine."

"Malloy Square? Is there not a private preschool there?"

"It teaches those six to eleven." Lucius bowed.

"What odd ages…why?"

"Because it is attached to a private boarding school that teaches those eleven to seventeen. " Lucius shrugged.

"What school is this?"

Lucius smirked, "A school so private you must be invited to attend. I was raised in the country but I had the privilege to attend there where I was once a prefect and Head Boy. Also I played on a sports team."

"I'll be having a private party," Ricky grinned, "I'll be sure to be sending an invitation. If your pet isn't comfortable with your publicly using him then you could leave him at home."

Dora clung to Lucius as if distressed by the idea.

"It seems your pet has changed his tune. Perhaps he does not wish you to acquire more." Rich leered.

"He'll be accustomed to it…after all surely his body tires of me occasionally and he needs me to focus my sexual attentions elsewhere while he recovers." Lucius smirked.

Dora blushed.

"You want them to be permanent fixtures in your life as well as alternate in your bed? I'll see what arrangements can be made. None of us dare to take any of these delectable young things home as permanent objects for sexual gratification. I applaud you for your surety. I wonder if you would be willing to give money to the cause…" Ricky mused.

Lucius internally cringed, "What cause?"

"We are trying to push for our sexuality to be decriminalised. Perhaps, you would be interested in P.I.E." Rich mused.

"What would the acronym mean? Why should I consider joining? I prefer to remain on the fringe but in light of my wish to acquire more for my harem, I must temporarily enter this domain." Lucius said half-truthfully.

"P.I.E. stands for the Paedophile Information Exchange." Rich sneered.

Lucius frowned, "I see myself more as a Pederast than a paedophile. It is a mutually beneficial relationship, I believe Eddy's more nervous than afraid."

"Yours is a unique relationship. I have never seen one…" Ricky smirked, "I've known a lot of our kind…Rich is pretty much our leader and we respect him highly. I can put our feelers for dark haired boys with green eyes."

"The sooner I can return to my country house the better." Lucius added.

"I'll be sending you that invitation." Ricky smirked.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Lucius inclined his head in false 'gratitude'.

Lucius ordered a glass of scotch; Rich had Russian Vodka and Ricky, a gin and tonic.

Lucius was careful to cast a charm that determined whether there were unknown substances in the drink.

It came back as a drug that had unknown affects.

Lucius choose to magically negate the drug and transfigured the Muggle scotch to Ogden's Firewhiskey. A wise pureblood learned to test one's drink for poisons or mind-altering substances as well as to magically alter the contents.

"What about your companion? Would he like something to drink?" Rich leered.

Lucius pulled a bottle of water out of his cloak and handed it to Dora, "Drink."

Dora blushed, opening the bottle and sipping. She handed it back because she didn't want to use the washroom in this place.

Lucius reluctantly stayed another hour, listening to his lewd companions tell stories about kids they had slept with.

XoooooX

Dora sat at his feet, listening quietly and watching the terrified children around her. She was quite skilled magically.

After another 'oral sex mirage', Dora weaved a privacy screen and leaned over to whisper with the other children who were also under the table while the adults talked

"Are they your masters?" Dora asked quietly, her voice very high and boyisg.

The girl shook her heard, "My dad left when I was little and Mum is in the hospital. I'm in care until she gets well. I don't know if she will, if I'm good they let me see her on Sundays." She sniffed, "I want to go home. I live in care, I have to do as I'm told or I'm beaten. Ricky isn't bad if you don't fight."

"Jake. Rich is bad…all seven shades of bad. I've been called for a lot. I'm a particular favour. I hate him…but I try to never show it. I would like to live long enough to get out of care. My education is spotty, if I'm bad they keep me at the home locked in the cellar."

The girl asked quietly, "Is it true your mother gave you to him?"

Dora nodded, "She told me to be a good boy."

It was mostly true…

"Why?" the boy scowled.

"A happy master is a good master. My family takes pride in keeping our masters happy." Dora shrugged.

"Does he ever beat you?"

Dora shook her head, "A spanking here or there but I must be really disobedient but it doesn't happen often. I eat well and I have nice clothes, mum is happy so I guess its okay."

"Isn't it weird when he touches you?" the girl asked softly.

Dora shrugged, "A little but I'm used to it…" a lie but a necessary one...

"I'm jealous," the boy growled, "You get treated well while I get beaten and raped. It could have been me."

"My family has known Master Luke's for generations." Dora shrugged, at least that wasn't a falsehood…

Then Dora felt Lucius lightly tug on her hair…

XoooooX

Lucius was sick and wanted to leave, he reached for Dora's Harry-like hair and gave it a gentle tug.

Immediately the girl popped up next to him, "Yes Master Luke?"

"We'll be going."

"So soon?"

"I'm not one for crowds. As congenial as this company is, I am more of a country person at heart and would prefer to retire early." Lucius rose and took hold of Dora's shoulder, "Come Eddy."

They left the odd pair with their unfortunate sexual partners.

Kingsley radioed to have the car brought around.

The car was waiting for them by the time they exited the restaurant.

They separated once they reached Number Seven and went to scrub the place off them.

Then they met a pacing, clearly anxious Andromeda who latched onto Dora and made her sit with her.

Sanctus didn't look any less disturbed.

Lucius and Dora each told what they observed and thought.

After Dora told about her conversation under the table, Andromeda told her to go to upstairs to bed.

Dora was tired from using so much magic and went up without complaint.

After she left Lucius turned to Kingsley to inquire after the Auror's observation.

Of course the slightly younger man was clearly distraught at the child abuse that had been going on around him.

Kingsley scowled, "You didn't tell me that your skill at creating such scenes were so great."

Lucius shrugged, "How do you think I got away with seeming to rape victims during the war? You don't think I'd actually do such a thing? Do you?"

"Lucius is too much of a gentleman to force a woman." Andromeda scoffed.

"Lucius would hate to do something to displease Narcissa. He's not taking his exile well. The sooner this business is concluded, the sooner all of us can return home." Sanctus sighed. "I miss Daphne…"

"I miss Cissy and Draco." Lucius grumbled.

"You made good contacts. Hopefully, this Ricky character is as good a procurer as he claims. It would cut out time in half surely."

They all had a drink, for they sorely needed it.

They then made their way to their own rooms.

The sooner they had Harry ,the sooner they could return to their lives.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N:

I know where this is going and I sort of hate myself for it. It might have happened...what happens to Harry I mean, not how he might be rescued. So I am sure you're upset that I'm using Tonks this way, remember this is the same woman who might have grown up to abandon her baby to fight in a war. She grew up in a war, I don't think she would have let them leave her behind. Tonks would have tried to join even if her mother objected. If this doesn't cure her of wanting to be an Auror nothing will. Tonks has skills they need, she is very adapt at controlling her Metamorphmagus abilities. A person under polyjuice couldn't learn fast enough to try to rescue Harry before he is irreparably damaged.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: A Godfather's duty

Pairing: SeverusxRemus?, LuciusxNarcissa and implied AndromedaxTed, future parental snarry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Lily's dead. Harry's missing. Severus' Magical bond to Harry as a godfather is screaming at him to protect him. Severus is in mourning. How does Severus mourn Lily and follow her wishes when everything is against him? He contemplates what to do with the rest of his life when fate takes a hand. Good Malfoys, Good Snape. Dumbles-bashing.

Warning: This chapter is dark and there are references to child abuse. I do not support Abuse in in form I merely show the affect it has on persons. There are things in this chapter that might squick you, so please don't scream at me because of this chapter. If this chapter is too dark or upsets you in anyway, I recommend for you please stop reading. The story will get worse before it gets better. Bad Things happen in real life and they affect people differently who experience them.

* * *

Chapter 12

Severus was sore from Remus' attempts to distract him from his worry for Harry. He adored being beneath Remus in bed and the sensation of being dominated sent a shiver of pleasure through him. He headed for his study to attend to his correspondence.

Two new names greeted him from the family tapestry.

Seraphina Lillias and Nemia Jasmine Prince

His name was paired with Remus and it sent another rush of contentment humming through his body.

Severus touched the names thoughtfully, he snapped his fingers.

Lolly appeared at once, "Master Severus be wanting something?"

"Please send Remus to me."

Remus arrived quickly, leaning leisurely against the door frame. "You miss me that much?"

Severus flushed, "A little. I saw this and thought you would want to know…" his hand shakily pointing to the names.

"Seraphina Lillias and Nemia Jasmine Prince? I like the names…"

Severus tore open a missive from Gringotts summoning him to a meeting and accompanied by a portkey. He swallowed, "We should set up a trust vault for the three as Prince Heiresses and regularise our union."

"You want me for more then just sex?" Remus drawled.

"If you want to be my legal bonded." Severus swallowed.

"I could be…persuaded." Remus smirked.

"I thought you wanted me…" Severus frowned.

"Oh I do. I was unsure if you really wanted to be bonded to a person like me."

"I think your wolf is hot…" Severus said almost to himself.

"Then we will bond. It is probably wiser to bond through Gringotts, less hassle."

"I have an eleven o'clock appointment." Severus offered.

"Then I shall accompany you." Remus said stalking across the room to forcefully kiss Severus who groaned and pressed himself into him.

The reaction pleased Remus so much that he smugly took Severus on the desk and listened to his mate beg for more.

XoooooX

They both took the Gringotts portkey to the meeting leaving Coraline at Merrivale were it was safe.

They arrived in a stone chamber with a polished oak table with six chairs.

Severus bowed at the goblin waiting for them, "Griphook."

"Snape."

"I would like to file with Gringotts an official name changes. Since my adoption by the Malfoys I have been going around under the name Severus Aurelian Prince-Malfoy." Severus said politely. "I would also like file a bonding contract between myself and Remus John Lupin. I have a Prince heiress I would like to arrange for an dowry and a trust vault."

"Name." Griphook said boredly.

"Coraline Dorena Lupin. Bearer: Lillias Anastasia born to the House of Prince. Sire James Charles Potter. Born 30 Jul 1980." Remus offered.

"I was under the impression that consorts were to be seen and not heard." Griphook said sharply.

Remus growled.

Severus entwined their fingers, "I have no objection to him speaking on the subject of his children."

"Children?" Griphook sneered.

"I am currently carrying his daughters. I would like the bonding contract as soon as possible. The conception was unintentional," Severus began.

Remus smirked, not intentional? Severus was fertile and they were intimate, Moony was quite pleased. Smug even that Severus conceived close to their first sexual interlude if not the first.

"Perhaps, you should clarify that with your consort. I'm surprised that the consort is the sire. You're not the Head of a female entailed line." Griphook sneered.

"What interpersonal relationship my consort and I have isn't open for discussion. We are here on legal and financial matters." Severus scowled.

"Fine. Any other business?"

"We'll set up the twins' vaults and dowries after they are born. I would like to have the Potter and Sirius Black estates temporarily brought under the control of the Prince estate. At present Harry is Sirius' heir and Sirius is in Ministry, to keep them from foolishly seizing Harry's inheritance we should keep that under Potter estate."

"You are claiming the status of an executor of Herodotus' inheritance through his mother?" Griphook frowned.

"Yes. The less control the Ministry thinks it has the better." Severus smirked.

"Very well it shall be arranged." The goblin snorted.

"For which we are grateful."

"What is your reasoning for needing a Gringotts portkey?"

"The Lestranges are out for blood and it is best for the continuation of my line to stay as far away from Lady Lestrange." Severus shrugged.

"A more unpleasant witch I have never met." Griphook grumbled as he touched the portkey with a long finger. "It will take you home. Touch it with a Gringotts summons and it will activate for future visits."

Severus inclined his head, "Thank you."

"All part of the service." Griphook sneered.

"No wizard could guard our treasures half so well." Severus commented before the portkey took them back to Merrivale.

They arrived to find Coraline whimpering.

Lolly sighed, "Missy Cora be missing her daddy."

Remus took her from the elf and she quieted at once snuggling into his arms.

Severus moved closer, "I was thinking it might be wise to talk to Andromeda soon, if possible. I would like to start care sooner rather then later. We'll need books on male pregnancy as well as other things. I'll see if I can brew the needed potions quickly, if I'm lucky they'll keep the entire pregnancy."

Remus grinned, "Well if it doesn't, I'm sure if you talk to Damocles he'll help. They are going to number among the pack after all. He is a decent brewer and he probably would appreciate the money. He's hiding out from the Ministry at the moment due to the war. So he threw himself into the potion for us, Damocles might appreciate discussions with a likeminded person."

"I'll discuss it with him. Since I haven't been able to spend time in public for weeks perhaps, a pack member can fetch the books we need." Severus mused.

"I'll ask. They are trying to find Harry but I'm not sure where they would look since he's not in mainland Britain. How many orphanages could be outside Britain anyway?" Remus fumed.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll learn." Severus said joining Remus and Cora on the settee for a cuddle.

If only Harry were here their family would be complete…

XoooooX

Andromeda was still Muggle-proofing the house when there was a knock at the door.

Grumbling, she made her way there.

She opened the door to find a man who wore a lot of hideous jewellery and something Muggles called a track suit or a jersey.

"My name is Ricky and you are?" the fake blonde asked prissily.

"Mrs. Tonks, I'm Mr. Malloy's housekeeper. Is he expecting you?"

"I thought I'd drop by and deliver his invitation myself. I mentioned a private party to him. Are you the adorable Eddy's mother?" the man fawned.

"I have that honour." Andromeda said stiffly. "If you would come into the front parlour I will send for Mr. Malloy."

"Yes, is he attending to business or entertaining Eddy?"

"As to that I have no knowledge. I am attending to my own duties." Andromeda sniffed gesturing for the insufferable man to follow.

"Very well I shall wait on him." Ricky said as he followed in her wake. "Lovely place he's got here."

"Number Seven has been in the family for generations." Andromeda muttered.

"Your family has served the Malloys that long?" Ricky quizzed her.

"My family and the Malloys have had a congeal relationship for many years." Andromeda said truthfully. "Make yourself comfortable while I see that the Master is informed of your visit."

She turned on her heel fuming, the man was beyond nosy. He was fishing and she found his ingrating ways quite disturbing. She snapped her fingers throwing up a privacy shield to muffle the sound of the house elf arriving.

"Miss Annie be wanting Stria?"

"Inform Lucius he has a Muggle guest waiting in the Receiving Room. See that you prepare tea. I installed a bell pull to ring in the kitchen. Be sure to look human like I said and try not to talk. Your way of speaking would be very different. If you must speak then limit yourself to 'yes master', 'no master' and 'do you need anything else master'.'

"Stria understand. Stria attend to this."

The elf disappeared and Andromeda headed for the ladies parlour to calm herself after dealing with an infuriating Muggle. Raised as a pureblood heiress, portraying herself in a menial position usually held by a head elf was demeaning by Wizarding standards but a role better suited for a human. If she could get Ted to be part of their scheme then he might be put to use as a butler. From what she knew it wasn't unheard of for butlers and housekeepers to be married.

XoooooX

Lucius switched his clothes for a Muggle suit minus the coat yet he retained the shirt, tie, vest, trousers and shiny shoes.

He made his way to the front parlour that also served as a receiving room. He made sure the floo was closed before entering. He had a smile, forced though it was when he entered. "Ricky, I wasn't expecting you."

"I wanted to drop off the invitation for my little soiree. I invited you yesterday yet I realized I forgot the actual invitation. You can't attend if you haven't an address or directions." Ricky fawned.

Lucius nodded, "Quite kind of you to come yourself you might have saved yourself the trouble and sent it with a delivery boy."

"Yes and miss seeing all this? If this is any indication of your wealth then you can afford ten children." Ricky said in a grating honey-tone.

"Perhaps, it depends on how many green-eyed black haired boys there might be who could disappear from care without any relation to search for them." Lucius shrugged noncommittally.

"How many are you looking for?" Ricky leaned in conspiratorially.

Lucius smirked, "It depends on how many you can find. I'll want to inspect them personally and to invite my personal physician to verify their health before purchase."

He could play the game well; Ricky was trying to see how much he had so he could decide on a price. Lucius could slip into their meetings unseen to see if they were planning to cheat him. He planned to have conjured cash anyway, that would vanish soon after payment so they could fight over who stole it. He wouldn't really pay them for their work because Lucius didn't wish to support such perversion despite his pretences.

"Well I shall put feelers out; hopefully I shall have options in a few more days. Any limit on age?"

"Younger the better remember? I would prefer to personally train them rather then trust another. Especially if they chose to break them in violently, I would like to avoid that. I don't especially approve beating my eromenos. Spanking, taking away privileges, ignoring or even locking them in their room are acceptable but beating I don't care for it." Lucius shrugged.

In truth if he were angry or disappointed with Narcissa he spoke to her quickly and they fixed it. His proscribed punishments were ones that he and Narcissa had discussed for future punishments for Draco when he was older.

"To each their own methods of punishment. I know that Rich is planning taking out his yacht soon. He'll be inviting a select group of personages along. If you play your cards right he might invite you."

Lucius thanked his mask and self-control to restrain his revealing on his disgust, a yachting outing with young boys with that man could only result in harm to children.

"Well then I must be off. I have a show to film and an audience of devoted fans waiting." Ricky said enthusiastically.

Lucius refrained from snorting as he rose, "I'll see you out."

"I hope to see you at my party." Ricky gushed.

"I'll be there." Lucius promised reluctantly.

He escorted his highly unwelcome guest out and after a brief wave he shut the door most soundly and coughed.

Lucius really didn't enjoy this spy mission at all, all that mattered was finding Harry as quickly as possible.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N:

I know where this is going and I sort of hate myself for it. It might have happened...what happens to Harry I mean, not how he might be rescued. So I am sure you're upset that I'm using Tonks this way, remember this is the same woman who might have grown up to abandon her baby to fight in a war. She grew up in a war, I don't think she would have let them leave her behind. Tonks would have tried to join even if her mother objected. If this doesn't cure her of wanting to be an Auror nothing will. Tonks has skills they need, she is very adapt at controlling her Metamorphmagus abilities. A person under polyjuice couldn't learn fast enough to try to rescue Harry before he is irreparably damaged. Metamorphmagi are also rare so the probability of the Department of Magical Law having one is slim. Especially when neither Kingsley or Amelia mentioned another person with such abilities when Dora was suggested.

I received a review on AFF . net that disagreed with the use of a nine-year-old Tonks as an assistant in their infiltration of this pedophile ring so I wanted to further explain my reasoning to interested parties. I understand all the arguments against this and I fought myself about it. I even talked to a mother with stubborn opinionated children about this who agreed that Tonks' assistance was necessary and that if she was mature enough to choose and made the choice that it might be allowed with strict supervision and protection. This story will be squicky for a while but hopefully we'll find Harry sooner rather then later, between Lucius and Kingsley Tonks will be protected from actual abuse of any kind. Neither would let anyone hurt her besides Tonks can disappear after a fashion by becoming a wall. The main reason she can slip in unnoticed is that Metamorphmagus don't have wards to keep them out. If she was attempting to shift to an animal which is above her skills then there are wards that could keep her out. As for silencing charms, they would only keep her from listening at a keyhole but not keep her out of a room. The reason she can outsmart her mother who is a Black and a skilled witch is because she is well-read and there are holes in wards that she takes advantage of. Dora Tonks is a precocious child that while not spoilt forces her way often because she is as strong-willed as her mother.


End file.
